Harry dans le Lagon Noir
by Touhara Naoya
Summary: Harry a 11 ans et désire une chose plus que tout, quitter les Dursley après leur avoir fait comprendre que, dans la vie réelle, on ne peut pas s'attendre à ce que quelqu'un se soumette forcément à l'ordre des choses tel qu'il apparait. Un Harry très OOC, un rating M pour violence extrême, langage très sale etc... [Au ralenti, mes excuses, v. profil]
1. Chapter 1

**Harry dans le Lagon Noir.**

**Chapitre 1 : Gagner sa liberté peut parfois être source de complications.**

* * *

Ce devait être un job facile et rapide. Le job où on entre, on prend le colis, on se barre et on livre le colis. Mais ça ne s'était bien sur pas passé comme ça.

Dès leur arrivée en Angleterre, ils avaient fait le voyage jusqu'à la société qui avait le colis que voulait Balalaika, une nouvelle venue dans le monde de la mafia mais que Dutch connaissait déjà pour sa réputation dans l'armée rouge. Elle et ses hommes ne voulaient apparemment pas attiré l'attention sur leurs activités dans cette partie du monde, les autorités anglaises étant sur le qui-vive pour la moindre activité suspecte des russes dans le pays. Donc elle avait demandé à Black Lagoon de s'occuper de la récupération du colis, apparemment une simple mallette avec quelques papiers, dans une entreprise de tronçonneuse en Angleterre. Leur contact était un anglais appelé Vernon Dursley.

Ils s'étaient présentés à la société mais on leur avait dit que Dursley était en congé pour la semaine. Balalaika avait été surprise quand ils l'avaient prévenu, elle avait demandé à être tenue au courant de la moindre chose qui n'était pas stipulé dans le plan qu'ils avaient préparé. Dutch avait commencé à être anxieux, comme Benny, si Balalaika en perdait son habitude de paraître tout le temps très décontractée et se mettait à s'inquiéter, c'est que le colis et la mission ne seraient pas aussi normaux que prévus. Ils avaient eu raison.

Il fallut quelques heures pour convenir d'aller directement chez Dursley, une banlieue huppée avec des maisons toutes identiques, Revy en avait eu la nausée.

Et puis, en arrivant au 4, Privet Drive, l'adresse donnée par Balalaika, ils avaient très vite compris que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Le gazon devant la maison était plus haut et anarchique que ceux des autres maisons, les fleurs fanaient, les vitres étaient quasiment opaques du sable emmené par les vents d'été … la maison avait l'air de ne plus être habitée.

_ Si vous cherchez les Dursley, on pense qu'ils sont partis en vacances il y a quelques jours, fit un voisin de la maison d'à côté. C'est bizarre, d'habitude, ils ont toujours quelqu'un pour s'occuper de la maison quand ils partent et ils n'ont jamais essayé de cacher leurs départs en ou retours de vacances, dit le même voisin. Dutch envoya un regard éloquent aux deux autres après avoir entendu cela.

_ Et personne ne les a vu partir ? Demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers le voisin qui semblait intimidé par la carrure peu commune du vétéran du Vietnam.

_ Non, personne. Au début, on pensait qu'ils restaient chez eux, pour une raison ou une autre. Mais, à chaque fois qu'on sonnait, ça ne répondait pas … c'est pas vraiment conseillé ça, les cambriolages sont fréquents dans les maison laissées à l'abandon comme ça pour les vacances, répondit nerveusement l'homme en chemise à carreau.

_ On devrait aller voir ce qu'il y a dans cette putain de maison, déclara Revy avec son tact naturel. Dutch soupira, songeant qu'il devrait un jour apprendre à la jeune fille de 19 ans que l'effraction et toutes ces activités qu'elle considérait comme normales ne l'étaient pas vraiment.

_ Mmm … vous êtes surs que … commença à marmonner l'homme en avisant son regard quand il vit la tenue très décontractée de Revy.

Congédiant rapidement le voisin en lui disant qu'ils reviendraient un autre jour, ils avaient fracturé la porte de derrière le soir venu et étaient entrés dans la maison pour tomber sur un spectacle assez sordide. Leur contact, le volumineux Vernon Dursley gisait devant la télévision encore allumée. Il avait plusieurs blessures facilement reconnaissables comme des impacts de balle et des traces de sang coagulé pouvait être trouvées tout autour de lui. Ils notèrent que la plupart des traces étaient facilement identifiables comme celles de Dursley, il avait ses mains couvertes de sang ainsi que ses chaussures. La seule trace de sang qu'ils ne pouvaient pas relier à Dursley, c'était celle de deux minuscules pieds quittant la scène pour aller dans le placard sous l'escalier. Ils suivirent donc les traces et ouvrirent le placard.

Dans le placard, une couverture sanglante reposait sur un matelas défoncé coincé entre la forme des escaliers montant au premier étage qui formaient une des limites du placard et le mur formant l'autre.

_ C'est vraiment ce que je pense ? Questionna Benny d'un air dégoûté. Benny était un bon gars mais ne savait vraiment pas encore quand la fermer autour de Revy.

_ Ça t'étonne tant que ça ? Ouais, la famille parfaite vivant dans la banlieue parfaite a du garder le gamin qui a flingué Dursley dans cette saloperie de placard. Il y a du sang séché sur tous les murs, remarqua-t-elle.

_ Ça va … juste pas l'habitude, marmonna Benny dans sa barbe. Benny était nouveau, ne les ayant rejoint que deux semaines plus tôt. Revy avait du mal avec le juif américain ayant grandi dans la richesse et l'opulence.

_ C'est pas ça qui nous intéresse, fit Dutch. On doit prendre les papiers et repartir, c'est tout.

_ Ok ok, mais je vais attendre à la voiture, lança Benny.

_ Ok Benny-Boy, accepta Dutch. Il n'avait pas choisi Benny pour ce genre de boulots de toute manière.

Le tour de la maison leur montra que la femme et le fils de leur contact mort l'avaient rejoint peu après sa propre mort, tués par l'hypothétique esclave apparemment extrêmement jeune qu'ils avaient gardé dans le placard. L'enfant avait été méthodique, tuant Pétunia et Dudley Dursley d'une balle dans la tête et d'une autre dans la poitrine dans les deux cas. Ils avaient d'ailleurs finalement trouvé qui était l'enfant, Harry Potter, 11 ans, neveu de Pétunia Dursley, d'après ce que disait la lettre en encre émeraude sur parchemin jauni. La lettre parlait également d'une attaque dans laquelle la sœur de la femme de leur contact avait été tuée avec son mari.

Leur curiosité rassasiée, surtout dans le cas de Dutch, Revy ayant préféré fouiller toutes les pièces à la recherche d'objets de valeur et des documents, ils n'avaient pas eu le même succès avec leur colis. De toute évidence, les documents n'étaient pas là, ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un les avaient pris. Une conversation avec Balalaika plus tard, Dutch savait que Dursley ne serait pas le genre à trahir, c'était le parfait petit agent dormant pour la mafia, un père de famille bien tranquille qui ne risquerait jamais sa vie pour doubler qui que ce soit, il faisait le boulot qu'on lui demandait et se contentait du paiement qui venait avec sans en demander plus. La seule piste était donc la seule personne qui aurait pu s'emparer des documents, Harry Potter.

_ On va devoir poursuivre un merdeux de 11 ans pour récupérer les papelards ? Demanda Revy quand ils repartirent en voiture.

_ C'est le seul encore vivant qui pourrait avoir le colis, sinon ça veut dire que quelqu'un d'autre est mêlé à l'affaire et on n'a pas les moyens de retrouver quelqu'un dans cette mélasse qu'est l'Europe du grand banditisme, commenta Benny.

_ Tu l'as dit, confirma Dutch, mettant Revy encore plus de mauvaise humeur.

_ A ton avis, t'es un gamin de 11 ans et tu viens de tuer ta famille qui t'a traité comme un esclave depuis ton plus jeune âge, tu fais quoi ensuite ? Questionna Benny sur un ton se voulant blagueur.

_ Tu te fais un de ces trips et continue de dessouder tous les fils de pute qui croisent ta route, lâcha férocement Revy, arrêtant le petit rire de Benny. Dutch ne dit rien et continua de penser aux endroit où le gamin pourrait être et dans quel état ils allaient peut-être le trouver. Serait-il paniqué ? Haïrait-il ce qu'il avait du faire ? Ou au contraire, en serait-il fier ? Serait-il dans une folie meurtrière comme avait dit Revy ? Serait-il aussi instable que Revy avait pu être au début de leur collaboration ? Trop d'inconnues et pas assez de réponses, il n'aimait pas ce genre de jobs où tout pouvait se retourner contre eux.

_ T'as peut-être raison, songea à voix haute le blond. Je vais éplucher les journaux je pense.

_ Fais donc ça Benny, je m'occupe de trouver des informations, Revy ! Tu restes au bateau avec Benny en attendant ! Ordonna Dutch. Voilà aussi pourquoi il n'aimait pas l'Europe. Leurs services de police étaient efficaces et durs à corrompre pour les étrangers. L'Europe était un continent calme même si le grand banditisme le gangrenait, leurs forces de l'ordre préférant maintenir l'illusion d'une situation paisible alors que tout se faisait dans l'ombre et donc s'attaquant sans vergogne à ceux qui faisaient des vagues.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils avaient quelques pistes, le garçon ayant apparemment suivi le conseil de Revy et ayant tué à plusieurs reprises dans la capitale britannique avant de partir vers le continent. Les trois mousquetaires de Black Lagoon s'étaient alors séparés, Benny restant avec le bateau et Revy et Dutch continuant de suivre la trace de Potter. En quelques jours, ils se retrouvèrent à Amsterdam après avoir pu suivre la route sanglante du garçon en France et en Belgique … Dutch n'avait jamais vu un tel aimant à pervers, les trois quarts des meurtres qu'avait commis le garçon étaient des pédophiles condamnés ou non, la police française n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'effort pour le retrouver. Autre détail qu'avait noté le vétéran, la brutalité que le garçon semblait montrer en tuant certaines de ses victimes et l'agrandissement de sa palette d'armes utilisées … et sa dangerosité grimpait par la même occasion, tandis que fondaient les chances de régler ça calmement, Revy était déjà anxieuse de combattre le garçon.

Et puis, une nuit qu'ils écumaient les bars de la capitale hollandaise, ils entendirent quelque chose de prometteur.

_ Un gamin seul, ouais, j'en ai un au deuxième étage, Bart Olodyb, informa le tenancier d'un club enfoui dans la métropole néerlandaise. Yeux verts, cheveux noirs, peau pâle, l'air d'avoir 8-9 ans mais intimidant comme morveux, c'est ce que vous cherchez ?

_ On prend, fit Revy d'un air enjoué avant de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Dutch suivit en vitesse, sachant qu'il valait mieux tenter de récupérer le colis sans faire de vagues, Balalaika semblait ne pas vouloir attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit sur le contenu des papiers. Au deuxième étage, il vit que Revy s'apprêtait à charger dans la chambre indiquée par le tenancier avec ses pistolets sortis.

_ Attends Revy, interrompit Dutch. Essayons d'abord de s'occuper de ça comme des personnes civilisées.

_ On n'est pas des personnes civilisées, Dutch ! Contra-t-elle.

_ Elle a raison, des personnes civilisées n'importuneraient pas les honnêtes gens lorsqu'ils essaient de dormir, renchérit une voix venant des escaliers. Les deux se retournèrent pour voir le gamin que le tenancier avait décrit. Il avait des cheveux en bataille noirs qui défiaient la gravité par endroits tout en lui tombant également devant le front, des yeux perçants d'une couleur émeraude surnaturelle, un sourire nonchalant sur les lèvres et un visage enfantin angélique qui ne collait pas du tout avec la réputation terrible qu'il se forgeait depuis l'Angleterre.

_ Salut Harry Potter … on voudrait te parler affaires, ce serait possible ? Offrit Dutch, conscient que Revy espérait vraisemblablement que sa tentative échoue lamentablement.

_ Entrez d'abord et gardez le canon de vos armes loin de moi, lança le garçon en montrant un Beretta 92 qu'il tenait par le canon pour garantir Dutch et Revy sur ses intentions. Le garçon sentait la poudre, nota alors Dutch en rentrant dans la chambre assez spartiate de l'enfant. Il n'y avait qu'une valise contre le mur, le reste était le mobilier défoncé de ce qu'ils devaient appeler un hôtel pour ne pas dire un gourbi.

_ Je vais faire ce que tu demandes merdeux, mais ne me donne pas d'ordres, j'ai un vrai problème avec ça, compris ?

_ Ce n'était pas vraiment un ordre, mais une condition pour bien commencer ces négociations, répliqua le garçon en s'asseyant par terre en face de Dutch qui était assis en tailleur.

_ Donc tu sais ce qu'on est venu chercher ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Les papiers que la russe veut, c'est ça ? Devina le garçon, surprenant un peu Dutch, soit Dursley avait la langue pendue … soit les traces de sang autour du salon de Privet Drive étaient le résultat de l'interrogatoire qu'avait subi Dursley. Est-ce que vous avez la mallette avec les 150 000 livres sterling que mon oncle devait toucher ? Demanda alors le garçon quand il comprit qu'il avait touché juste.

_ Et pourquoi on te donnerait ça ? Questionna Revy d'un ton dédaigneux.

_ J'ai les papiers, dit simplement Harry.

_ On pourrait te tuer et les prendre, contra Revy.

_ A ce moment-là, l'hôtel sauterait, déclara le garçon en révélant un bouton qu'il pressait avec sa main gauche tandis qu'il lançait son pistolet en l'air et le rattrapait de la main droite, cette fois, sa main sur la gâchette.

_ Tu as l'air doué avec ça ? Interrogea Dutch, paraissant impassible de l'extérieur. Le garçon les avait bien eu.

_ Je me suis entraîné dès que mon oncle l'a acheté, il le cachait toujours au même endroit et ce ne sont pas les zones désertes qui manquent vers là où j'habitais, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

_ Pourquoi tu t'entraînais à manier une telle arme ? Demanda Dutch.

_ Oi Dutch ! On n'a pas le temps de palabrer, il a une bombe prête à exploser sur lui, j'ai pas vraiment envie de terminer en pâté pour clébards parce que tu as voulu taper la discute.

_ Si vous me donnez le paiement convenu, il n'y aura pas d'explosion, déclara Harry. Et pour votre question, M. Dutch, j'attendais une possibilité de tuer ma famille depuis tellement longtemps, j'ai oublié quand est-ce que ça a commencé. A l'époque, je ne connaissais même pas non, j'avais déjà envie de massacrer ces trois-là et de prendre mon envol. Mais j'avais besoin d'être sur que je réussirais à les envoyer tous les trois dans l'autre monde et que je pourrais vivre ensuite, je devais donc savoir me battre, savoir tirer avec des armes à feu et avoir de l'argent. J'ai pu avoir les deux premiers par moi-même, ça n'a pas été dur de trouver d'autres enfants avec qui me battre dans les rues de Londres et d'apprendre à tirer. Mais l'argent, ça part vite … c'est pour ça que j'ai du attendre jusqu'à ce que mon oncle, un peu bourré, parle d'un deal qu'il avait fait avec des gens de la mafia. Il devait récupérer une mallette et la filer à d'autres gars et il gagnerait 150 000 livres sterling. Je voulais cette argent, j'ai débuté mon plan pour gagner ma liberté, expliqua-t-il d'un air songeur. Oh et la bombe n'est pas sur moi, elle est à la base de ce bâtiment, précisa-t-il avec un sourire moqueur dirigé à Revy. Donc me tuer et s'éloigner ne sera pas suffisant pour survivre.

_ Tu savais qu'on te suivait … réalisa Dutch à voix haute avec un ton admiratif. Le gamin était redoutablement intelligent, calme et froid, la pire engeance possible dans ce monde de ténèbres et de violence.

_ Je savais que Black Lagoon avait reçu la mission de récupérer les papiers, rectifia Harry. Donc je savais qu'ils me suivraient tant qu'ils ne les auraient pas, sinon ça aurait été mauvais pour leur réputation de transporteur, raisonna-t-il. Et donc, je vous ai fait une jolie petite piste à suivre jusqu'ici, je savais qu'avec les événements à l'Est, contacter directement Madame Balalaika serait problématique, mais je savais aussi que la plupart des mafias russes ont des relais à Amsterdam, c'est ce que mon oncle m'a confié quand j'ai eu notre première vraie discussion entre quatre yeux, s'amusa Harry, il avait eu un plaisir intense et libérateur à tourmenter et tuer son oncle.

_ Vouloir traiter directement avec Balalaika sans que ce soit prévu, ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée si tu tien à ta vie, gamin, informa Dutch.

_ C'est pour ça que je vous ai attendu, dit Harry. Alors, avons-nous un accord ? Vos vies et les 150 000 contre les documents.

_ Il faut qu'on retourne à notre bateau, déclara Dutch. L'argent est à bord.

_ Dites au blond de l'amener, ce n'est pas pour vous aider en cas de besoin qu'il est resté en arrière ? Questionna Harry avec un sourire.

_ Très bien, abdiqua Dutch en faisant 'non' de la tête à Revy, le gamin avait les cartes en main. Il prit sa radio qu'il avait toujours sur lui et appela Benny pour lui dire d'amener la mallette que Balalaika leur avait filé comme monnaie d'échange pour leur colis. Ça aurait été bien d'avoir un bonus de 150 000 livres.

Trente minutes plus tard, Dutch, Benny et Revy étaient seuls dans le hall de l'hôtel, une bombe désactivée trônant dans les entrailles ouvertes du gérant étendu sur le comptoir.

_ J'arrive pas à y croire ! Aaahhh ! Cria Revy. Ce merdeux de mes deux, si je le revoie, je me le ferais bien comme il faut ! Jura-t-elle furieusement.

_ Bon, retournons au bateau, on a enfin le colis, décida Dutch.

_ Mais flippant ce gamin, tuer des gens à tour de bras juste pour qu'on puisse le suivre, et préparer une bombe suffisamment puissante pour souffler les trois immeubles autour de celui-là pour s'assurer de ne pas se faire doubler … marmonna Benny en frissonnant.

_ Quelque chose me dit qu'on va entendre rapidement parler de lui, Balalaika semblait très intéressé par mon rapport, déclara Dutch.

De son côté, Harry regardait avec un petit sourire le Black Lagoon quitter le port d'Amsterdam, il avait un faux passeport, une arme et de l'argent, il était enfin libre.

* * *

Auteur : Oui, une nouvelle histoire ... ça n'impactera pas ma motivation à continuer les deux autres.

Ensuite, un Crossover Black Lagoon, depuis le temps que je veux en faire un. Donc voilà. Par contre, je l'annonce, je vais sûrement prendre des libertés par rapport au manga.

Après, je le dis tout de suite, la magie ne sera que largement secondaire dans un premier temps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry dans le Lagon Noir.**

**Chapitre 2 : La liste.**

* * *

Vernon Dursley avait une manie de vouloir à tout prix que Harry le remercie pour tout. Il fallait que Harry le remercie pour le placard sous l'escalier parce que c'était un toit que Harry pouvait avoir au-dessus de la tête. Il devait le remercier pour les bouts de pain rassi qu'il lui donnait parce que c'était de la nourriture qu'il pouvait manger. Il devait aussi le remercier pour les passages à tabac parce que c'était du temps que Vernon prenait pour s'occuper de Harry, pour ne penser qu'à lui. Il devait également le remercier pour lui avoir dit la vérité sur ses parents et sur sa place dans le monde, que son père avait été un alcoolique bon à rien et sa mère une prostituée droguée et que personne, pas même ses parents, ne l'avait jamais aimé, ne l'aimait et ne l'aimerait jamais, qu'il était le résultat de la dégénérescence de ce monde, qu'il en était une partie intégrante.

Et bien sur, Harry devait remercier Vernon à chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait plutôt que Pétunia pour étancher sa soif de plaisirs charnels ainsi que chacun des clients, comme il disait, qui venait juste pour voir Harry. Vernon disait qu'il devait s'estimer heureux d'être tenu en si haute estime par ces hommes et ces femmes. Et c'est ce que Harry avait fait, il les avait remercié, à la façon que Vernon avait voulu, il les avait laissé faire ce qu'ils voulaient, il avait laissé Vernon l'utiliser, le vendre, le frapper.

Et puis, enfin, Harry avait pu le remercier à sa façon. Comme il allait le faire avec l'homme qui l'amenait dans sa chambre d'hôtel avec un sourire aussi tordu que d'habitude. Monsieur Prentice était un client occasionnel, un commercial faisant des allers-retours entre Hambourg et Londres pour son travail. Vernon l'avait rencontré dans le cadre de son travail à la Grunnings.

Pour Harry, Prentice était l'un des clients les plus difficiles à satisfaire, Prentice avait voulu une fille, mais Vernon n'avait qu'un seul enfant à proposer à son associé. Mais Pétunia, ayant hâte de pouvoir se payer un nouveau sèche-linge qui venait de sortir avait révélé que certains utilisateurs de la magie pouvaient changer complètement leur corps, que c'était sa sœur qui lui avait dit. Harry avait été choqué par sa mention de la 'magie'. Que voulait-elle dire par ça ?

Mais Vernon était très vite arrivé et avait forcé Harry à essayer de changer de sexe. Bien sur, à l'époque, Harry n'avait aucune envie de devenir une fille pour jouer à la poupée et être faible. Il avait vu les filles des rues, elles étaient peu nombreuses et ne faisaient pas long feu, sauf celles qui ressemblaient le plus à des garçons dans leurs manières et apparences. Mais Vernon savait se montrer persuasif, apparemment Smeltings ne lui avait pas appris grand chose académiquement, mais pour ce qui était des châtiments corporels en tout genre, l'institution avait été redoutablement efficace.

Il n'avait fallu qu'une semaine à Harry pour découvrir comment changer de sexe et d'apparence. Deux jours plus tard, Prentice était son premier client en temps qu'Arya, petite fille de l'est que Vernon avait trouvé dans un voyage d'affaires en Roumanie. La petite histoire était une nécessité pour augmenter le plaisir du client en faisant appel à son sadisme naturel, avait dit Vernon à Pétunia.

Prentice n'était pas le seul ancien client de Vernon que Harry était allé voir … il avait fait une liste, tout au long de ses années à être honoré par ces hommes et parfois, ces femmes, il avait fait un liste. Une liste très longue d'ailleurs, recensant toutes les personnes qui avaient contacté Vernon et 'honoré' Harry ou Arya. Cette liste de personnes à remercier était moins longue maintenant bien sur, la nécessité d'amener Black Lagoon à Amsterdam l'avait forcé à remercier rapidement les premiers de la liste dans les zones qu'il fallait.

_ J'ai été très triste d'apprendre la mort de Vernon, c'était un bon associé, déclara Prentice avec une compassion tellement feinte que Harry, sous sa forme d'Arya, se demandait s'il ne faisait pas exprès.

_ Je suis rentré un jour après avoir fait les courses et je les ai trouvé morts, c'était horrible, je me suis enfuie et j'ai pensé à vous M. Prentice, vous avez toujours été si gentil avec moi, mentit Arya en s'installant sur le lit de Prentice, les jambes repliées sous ses genoux, laissant apparaître le haut de ses collants épais et sa petite culotte rose habituellement cachée par la jupe qu'elle portait.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies du voir ça, tu es sûre que ça va aller, tu peux rester ici pour la nuit tu sais, proposa un Prentice un peu empressé. Arya lui fit un sourire angélique avant de s'approcher de l'homme qui venait de s'étendre sur le lit après avoir enlevé ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, elle remonta lentement jusqu'à son visage, mettant ses mains sur son entrejambe qui semblait sur le point de faire sauter la fermeture éclair de son jean et s'apprêta à l'embrasser quand Prentice sentit un objet métallique froid pointé sur sa tempe.

_ Vous êtes tous le même genre de pervers dominés par leurs pulsions, c'en est impressionnant, dit d'une voix soudainement masculine la merveilleuse petite fille qu'il avait pu posséder à maintes reprises durant ces dernières années.

_ Qu'est-ce que … qui es-tu ? Demanda Prentice, les yeux écarquillés devant le jeune garçon qui se tenait en lieu et place de son Arya. Les traits de la jeune fille s'étaient aiguisés, son visage avait pris un air plus angulaire, ses sourcils étaient un peu plus épais. Prentice descendit le regard et vit que la poitrine naissante avait disparu, le petit haut de corps d'Arya ne laissant plus apparaître les deux petites protubérances qu'il avait apprécié tordre dès qu'elles étaient apparues.

_ Je suis Arya, pov'type, répondit Harry en se relevant après avoir menotté Prentice au lit. T'as jamais vu quelqu'un changer de sexe ? Envoya Harry en mettant sa main sur la porte de la chambre d'hôtel. Il y eut un éclair lumineux, une nappe bleue qui recouvrit progressivement tous les murs, plafonds, sols et fenêtres de la suite et puis plus rien, mais Prentice eut soudainement des sueurs froides quand il vit Arya le garçon s'avancer vers lui, le regardant avec ces yeux verts qu'il avait adoré quand ils reflétaient la terreur et la douleur intense qu'il infligeait à la petite fille. Maintenant, ils étaient brillants de férocité, ne révélant que l'excitation de … du garçon alors qu'il pointait un pistolet en direction de Robert Prentice, 43 ans, père de famille et complètement terrorisé par la fille qu'il avait dominé avec joie pendant plus de 4 ans.

_ C-c'est impossible ! Hurla Prentice.

_ Oh si, et maintenant, on ne va pas être dérangés, contra Harry. Personne ne peut plus nous entendre en dehors de cette chambre. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, se présenta-t-il avec un sourire béat. Et aujourd'hui, je vais vous remercier de m'avoir honoré de votre présence, Monsieur Prentice, durant toutes ces années, annonça-t-il.

_ Non … chuchota un Prentice pâle comme un linge. Non ! Oh non ! Non ! NON ! Se mit à hurler Prentice, les larmes aux yeux, en se débattant de plus en plus fort, des marques rouges apparaissant sur son bras gauche menotté, du sang commençant même à s'écouler le long des menottes alors qu'il essayait désespérément d'attraper Harry avec son bras droit.

PAN ! Le coup de pistolet fut assourdissant pour Prentice. Mais la douleur aiguë transperça ce qu'il restait de son bras à ce moment-là, la balle de 9 mm Parabellum ayant réduit son poignet droit en charpie.

_ Comment appréciez-vous vos remerciements ? Demanda Harry dans la voix d'Arya. Il était devenu un pro en transformation avec les années. Le plomb est-il à votre goût ? Voudriez-vous un autre service ?

PAN ! Prentice vit son gros orteil gauche voler dans les airs avec un regard stupéfié.

_ Je vais vous remercier durant toute la nuit, informa Harry avec un sourire carnassier. Ça me rappelle des souvenirs, quand vous me disiez que je ne pourrais plus marcher droit pendant une semaine après e vous en ayez fini avec moi, s'amusa Harry avant que son visage ne se lisse, devenant dur et froid comme la banquise. Profitez, car après, vous n'aurez que l'emprise gelée de la mort à ressentir et les flammes de l'Enfer à contempler, prononça-t-il d'un ton assassin avant de se mettre à cribler méthodiquement l'homme de balles en riant aux éclats. Pétunia avait vraiment raison, la politesse était une des meilleures inventions des hommes.

Le lendemain, Harry avait été à la terrasse du bar en face de l'hôtel dans lequel il avait pu rayé M. Prentice de sa liste. La femme de ménage avait trouvé le cadavre au petit matin, elle avait crié, comme Harry s'y était attendu. Le personnel de l'hôtel s'était alarmé, un des managers avait fait le déplacement et ils avaient alerté la police. Harry avait alors regardé avec un petit sourire les véhicules de la police allemande défiler, avec pompiers, aide psychologique et médias en tout genre. Quand le serveur lui avait demandé pourquoi il souriait ainsi, il avait dit qu'il voulait être policier plus tard pour pouvoir utiliser les pimpons et sonner la sirène, le serveur avait souri et lui avait conseillé de rentrer à l'intérieur, que quelque chose de mal s'était passé en face. A l'intérieur, Harry avait regardé la télé pendant un petit moment, ils parlaient de Prentice, le ressortissant anglais en voyage d'affaires qui avait été retrouvé criblé de balles menotté à son lit, la moindre possession de valeur de l'homme ayant disparu de ses bagages.

Harry quitta finalement le bar avec une sucette offerte par le barman qui lui fit un sourire bienveillant quand il quitta son établissement. Il devait commencer à se renseigner sur sa cible prochaine, Madame Bowfaith. Selon les documents que son oncle avait bien gentiment réuni dans une grosse malle sous son lit à Privet Drive, que Harry avait évidemment récupéré. Bowfaith était une vieille délurée qui avait perdu un peu trop de neurones dans ses années hippies. Elle vivait dans une maison éloignée de toute civilisation dans le fin fond du Thuringe avec plusieurs esclaves que Vernon avait particulièrement apprécié. Harry n'était jamais allé à cette maison, Bowfaith préférant toujours le rencontrer avec plusieurs de ses esclaves dans des chambres d'hôtels luxueux. Bowfaith n'était pas particulièrement violente mais elle aimait le pouvoir et cherchait juste à diriger les autres, elle ordonnait donc à ses esclaves de faire ce qu'elle voulait … et quelle cerveau étrange et dégoûtant elle avait pour avoir ce genre d'idées.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Harry, en manque d'informations sur l'état de la maintenant ancienne République Démocratique Allemande où il devrait aller pour rendre une petite visite d'agrément à Bowfaith. Selon ce qu'il avait pu lire pendant ses visites dans les bibliothèques, seuls endroits chauffés et ouverts en hiver, même si l'ancien rideau de fer tombait de partout, et même si tout était chamboulé, il aurait besoin de planifier un minimum son voyage aux alentours de Weimar. C'est pour ça qu'il était dans un bar sentant mauvais serré entre deux allées puant la pisse. Il avait repéré un gars parlant une langue semblable au polonais qu'il avait appris d'une fille à Londres. Il passa aux toilettes et se changea en une femme ressemblant aux filles qu'on voyait dans les magazines déconseillés aux mineurs … techniquement. Il sortit des toilettes et alla au comptoir, ignorant les regards. Il s'était habillé dans une petite jupe très courte et un haut révélant plus qu'il ne cachait sans soutien-gorge. Il vit que l'homme qu'il avait remarqué, un peu plus loin sur le comptoir mais sans la moindre personne entre eux, le regardait d'un œil lubrique … tous les mêmes hein …

_ Alors ma jolie, on a envie de passer une nuit d'enfer, vint le premier de la série qu'attendait Harry dans un allemand à moitié mâchonné. Harry ne parlait pas l'allemand … il plongea alors ses yeux dans ceux du gars qui venait de l'aborder sur sa gauche. Il se mit alors à passer en revue les souvenirs de l'homme, l'enfance, inutile, l'adolescence, étrange et hideuse, le reste … plat et sans valeur. L'homme s'était affalé sur le comptoir dans les cinq secondes qu'il avait fallu à Harry pour voir le moindre recoin du cerveau de cet abruti, il n'était pas prêt de ramener une femme bourrée chez lui encore une fois.

_ Putain de raclure de merde … lâcha Harry en polonais. Il avait bien évidemment un répertoire de jurons dans la langue qui était assez étendu comme dans chaque langue qu'il avait pu apprendre dans les quartiers désaffectés où il avait traîné quand Pétunia ne le voulait pas à souiller sa maison.

_ Quel regard effrayant, si ça l'a réduit à se ridiculiser de la sorte, intervint alors le polonais qui l'intéressait.

_ Il avait l'air d'avoir déjà bien abusé de la bouteille pour croire qu'il pouvait aborder quelqu'un comme moi, répondit Harry d'un ton arrogant alors qu'il sentait maintenant le canon d'un pistolet contre sa hanche. J'espère que c'est votre arme que je sens là, nargua-t-il d'une voix suave.

_ C'est mon arme, mais tu sentiras bientôt plus que ça, ma chérie, lança l'homme en la dirigeant maintenant vers la sortie.

_ C'est comme ça que tu séduis toutes les filles qui croisent ta route ? Ou tu es simplement impotent et tu te sers de ton arme comme de ta baguette magique, railla Harry en mettant un coup de coude dans le visage de son assaillant avant de prendre son arme et de lui tirer dans la rotule avec le Fabryka. Il plongea ses yeux dans l'esprit de l'autre. Comme pour le premier, il ne fit preuve d'aucune finesse, la force brute servait toujours mieux ses intérêts. Il passa en revue les souvenirs, payant une attention toute particulière à ceux qui étaient de son temps de l'autre côté, à l'Est. L'homme avait été un indic' pour la Stasi et ne s'était pas fait beaucoup d'amis apparemment, raison de sa fuite vers l'ouest et vers les groupes communistes anarchistes de l'ouest. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry revint à lui avec un bon mal de tête, son assaillant était prostré contre le mur de la ruelle, les yeux vitreux et de l'écume aux lèvres. Il entendait les cris déjà de l'entrée du bar, les clients ayant sûrement entendus les coups de feu … Il tira une nouvelle fois sur le déchet humain, terminant sa pathétique vie, il pourra dire qu'il a été envoyé en enfer par la plus sexy des femmes qu'il ait jamais vu.

_ Hé ! Pose cette arme, ma petite ! Conseilla un homme à l'autre bout de la ruelle avec un sourire malsain en tenant dans les mains une arme qui fit saliver Harry.

Une rafale du cœur à la tête, l'homme qui était déjà en train de penser à la nuit qu'il allait pouvoir passer avec quelqu'un s'effondra sans qu'on puisse l'entendre tomber dans le tumulte des sirènes et des cris. L'arme qu'il avait prélevé sur son ami polonais était vraiment trop bruyante, pensa Harry en lâchant le pistolet-mitrailleur de manufacture polonaise avant de ramasser le fusil à canon scié que son deuxième assaillant avait avec lui.

_ Il me faut une voiture, songea Harry à voix haute en se changeant tout en marchant. Il jeta les vêtements bons pour les prostituées et continua dans le dédale de ruelles jusqu'à la première grande avenue. Le crochetage de serrure pour voler la voiture n'était pas vraiment dur, ce fut quand il dut démarrer la voiture que la situation se corsa … il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois et il était à l'arrière en train de tirer sur Scotland Yard à ce moment-là. Finalement, après quelques minutes à se brûler les doigts et à graduellement s'énerver de plus en plus, la voiture démarra, une vieille Coccinelle passe-partout orange qui ne manquait pas de carburant, parfait.

Le voyage jusqu'au Thuringe se fit sans problèmes, Harry évitant les routes très fréquentées et prenant les anciennes voies d'accès des contrebandiers … si un camion pouvait passer, comme le disait les souvenirs de l'autre pervers, alors lui et sa Coccinelle seraient tranquilles. D'aucun aurait pu penser que Harry n'avait pas besoin de faire tout cela pour pénétrer en ex-R.D.A, le pays ayant été ouvert et bénéficiant enfin de la liberté de l'Ouest avec la réunification. Mais la fin de la Stasi ne voulait pas dire qu'un gars ayant l'air d'avoir tout juste l'âge de conduire, ne sachant pas parler allemand, avec plusieurs armes sur lui et seulement un passeport français qui disait qu'il avait 11 ans ne passerait pas inaperçu.

Il fallut quelques jours pour Harry pour se retrouver devant Schloss GelbKreuz, il avait fallu qu'il suive une servante de la Maîtresse Bowfaith, personne ne savait où était le château que cherchait Harry et où résidait en fin de compte la femme qu'il avait sur sa liste. Il avait ensuite grimpé la grille, sortant le Beretta que son oncle lui avait gentiment donné, et s'était introduit dans le parc assez lugubre du château. En cette soirée chaude de l'été continental, Harry était étonné de la fraîcheur de l'air, il aurait peut-être du prendre sa veste …

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser plus de questions sur l'architecture assez originale du château en pierre noire quand quelqu'un se réceptionna gracieusement derrière lui, une épée prête à le sectionner en deux alors qu'il était devant les portes. En un éclair, son pistolet commençait à décharger sur la personne, l'obligeant à sauter en arrière, choquant Harry par la distance du saut et la vitesse de son agresseur et le forçant à lâcher le sac qu'il avait dans l'autre main. Le garçon faillit perdre alors de vue le blond au teint pâle fonçant sur lui tellement il était rapide et parvint à dévier le coup d'épée qui lui aurait trancher la jambe avec son pistolet qui vola en deux parties parfaitement découpées. Il sortit ce qu'il avait identifié comme étant un Lupara tout droit sorti du Parrain, et dévasta son adversaire, surpris par la dispersion de son arme. La chevrotine du calibre 16 arracha la moitié du torse de l'homme qui tomba en crachant des torrents de sang.

_ Que me veut un tel accueil ? Demanda Harry d'un ton assez indifférent alors qu'il balayait l'endroit du regard. Il reconnaissait celui qui venait de l'attaquer, Uwe, l'un des esclaves de Bowfaith, l'un des plus vicieux aussi. Il n'avait pourtant jamais été aussi rapide. Vous avez des problèmes de cambriolage ?

_ Fais le malin, je vais te dépecer vivant et me repaître de tes entrailles, Chasseur ! Cria Uwe en fonçant vers Harry qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant que le torse de l'autre se reformait comme s'il n'avait pas été déchiqueté par son tir. Harry bloqua l'épée d'Uwe avec difficulté grâce à son fusil et se baissa pour récupérer une autre arme de sa main gauche, cachée dans sa chaussette. Harry ne savait pas comment l'un des plus gros et lourd revolvers du monde pouvait tenir dans sa chaussette minuscule sans même la déformer mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tous les trucs bizarres qui pouvaient lui arriver. Il tira un coup de sa main gauche, réussissant à ne pas chanceler sous le recul de l'arme. Un trou de la taille d'une pomme apparut dans le bras droit d'Uwe, lui faisant lâcher son arme.

_ T'aimes mon nouveau jouet ? Flambant neuf, un abruti a tenté de me braquer avec, je l'ai pris pour cribler ta maîtresse de balles. J'ai hâte de pouvoir la voir après une transformation sponsorisé par mon Colt Anaconda, s'amusa Harry avant de tirer deux nouvelles balles qui firent reculer Uwe qui avait l'air de l'avoir reconnu.

_ Harry … Donc c'était bien toi, constata Uwe alors que ses blessures se soignaient au grand dam de Harry. Tu ne sais vraiment pas dans quoi tu t'embarques hein ?

_ Ça a un rapport avec le fait que mes balles soient sans effets et ta vitesse impressionnante ? Demanda Harry, en restant sur ses gardes, s'éloignant progressivement d'Uwe qui avait un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Harry Harry Harry … Je suis un vampire, comme tous les autres, et Madame Bowfaith est notre Maîtresse, révéla Uwe en montrant à Harry son bras droit parfaitement rétabli.

_ Un vampire … répéta Harry en paniquant intérieurement. _'Ne montre jamais ta faiblesse ! Ne laisse pas les autres sentir ta peur !'_ se rappela-t-il en restant de marbre devant la révélation. Le genre à mourir d'un pieu en bois dans le cœur ou le genre qui n'aime pas les crucifix ? Questionna-t-il.

_ Le genre qui va te maîtriser afin que tu puisses nous rejoindre en tant qu'esclave de notre Maîtresse, elle te convoite ardemment. Peut-être parce qu'elle était au courant pour ta capacité à changer de forme, conjectura Uwe avec un regard calculateur.

_ Ça ne m'intéresse vraiment pas, répliqua froidement Harry en sortant un détonateur de sa poche arrière et en l'actionnant, faisant sauter le sac qu'il avait à la main au début du combat. Donc t'es plutôt du genre à devoir être complètement transformé en pâté … je peux faire ça, lança Harry avant de sortir un petit paquet marron et de le placer sur les grandes portes gardant le château. Il s'éloigna en comptant jusqu'à 10 et le C4 explosa envoyant de gros morceaux de bois renforcé dans toutes les directions.

* * *

Auteur : Un chapitre plus dur à écrire que ce que je pensais. Outre les questions morales (le rating n'est pas là pour rien), j'ai eu le problème de bien vérifier tout ce qui a rapport aux armes à feu ^^ (anachronisme, effets etc...).

Ensuite, la réponse à la question par rapport à la magie et au monde sorcier. Par contre, il ne faut pas s'attendre à voir un Harry qui s'enrôle spontanément à Poudlard (même s'il va y aller).

Merci pour la lecture et les commentaires et bonne continuation à tous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry dans le Lagon Noir.**

**Chapitre 3 : Un but ?**

* * *

Alors que Harry allait entrer dans le château, il vit quelque chose qui le fit s'arrêter net. Bowfaith était là avec sa vingtaine d'esclaves, tous très pâles et aux canines bien aiguisées comme Uwe.

_ Ça tombe bien, j'avais vraiment pas envie de sauver qui que ce soit de cet Enfer, je vous ai toujours tous pris pour une belle bande de crevards, fit Harry en jetant deux nouveaux paquets marrons qui firent rugir Bowfaith. Harry les actionna avant même que les vampires ne puissent bouger et il fut soufflé par l'explosion en même temps que le château noirâtre était éventré. Harry cligna des yeux et se rendit compte qu'il pouvait bouger. Il avait mal, rien de bien nouveau, mais il pouvait bouger alors qu'il aurait du être complètement oblitéré par l'explosion, ayant été à quelques mètres seulement des charges.

_ TOI ! Tonna une voix avant qu'un main n'agrippe le cou de Harry qui se retrouva à croiser impassiblement le regard rougeoyant de Bowfaith. Elle avait perdu la moitié de son visage et le reste était complètement brûlé, son corps était en charpie, son bras droit carbonisé pendait même sans vie alors qu'elle avait saisi Harry avec son bras gauche moins sévèrement touché. Qu'elle soit capable encore de bouger et de parler était vraiment formidable, remarqua Harry pour lui-même.

_ Vous n'appréciez pas mes remerciements pour nos années à jouer ensemble ? Demanda Harry d'une voix douce qui stoppa la tirade que préparait le vampire à bout de souffle. Je sais qu'ils sont assez brusques et que j'aurais du mieux finaliser la livraison mais je ne pensais pas que vous étiez si amoureuse du sang, vous m'en voyez confus, Madame Bowfaith, s'excusa Harry en coupant la main du vampire avec le couteau qu'il avait sorti de son étui attaché le long de son bras gauche. Bowfaith regarda sa main dont la peau portait des traces importantes de brûlures s'envoler entre eux deux avant de poser ses yeux horrifiés sur Harry qui la regardait avec la tête penchée sur le côté et une expression confuse sur son visage de mignon petit garçon de 11 ans. Donc il faut vous démembrer pour s'assurer que vous ne puissiez plus vous perdre dans le monde corrompu des vivants, commenta-t-il enfin d'un ton impressionné.

_ Tu n'oserais pas ! Cracha Bowfaith mais elle était submergée par la douleur et dut laisser le garçon démoniaque la pousser à terre sans ménagement d'un coup au plexus.

_ Oh si ! S'exclama Harry avec un sourire inquiétant et une voix bien moins douce et joyeuse qu'avant.

Il posa alors son pied sur le côté du corps de la femme qui le regardait, horrifiée, trahie par son corps surpuissant qui n'était plus d'aucune utilité maintenant qu'il était quasiment détruit et mettrait des jours au moins à guérir si elle était laissée tranquille. Harry prit le bras droit de Bowfaith et le leva doucement, jusqu'à arriver à son extension maximale. Elle tenta de le forcer à terre mais son corps ne répondait plus.

_ Je vais être aussi compréhensif envers votre douleur que vous l'avez été envers la mienne, Maîtresse, ça vous forgera le caractère, n'est-ce pas ? Prononça Harry d'une voix détachée en regardant les yeux écarquillés de Bowfaith avec délectation. Et maintenant, criez, demanda-t-il avec un sourire, criez pour me remercier de vous faire ressentir encore la vie, c'est ce que vous me demandiez, non ? Demanda Harry d'un ton dénué de toute accusation qui fit quand même tressaillir Bowfaith. De crier parce que la douleur était la seule chose qui me montrait que j'étais encore en vie, continua-t-il. Alors, CRIEZ ! Hurla Harry en arrachant le bras de Bowfaith de toutes ses forces.

Après avoir fait de même pour le reste des membres de Bowfaith, Harry sema plusieurs autres petits paquets marrons un peu partout sur la propriété en bondissant joyeusement. Il retourna ensuite à la voiture, ignorant complètement l'explosion titanesque qui fit trembler les grilles du portail du domaine. Il vit par contre les éclairs de lumières et entendit les craquements très bruyants venant du château mais continua de s'éloigner en voiture. Il avait un directeur d'orphelinat en Belgique à aller visiter.

Deux mois plus tard, Harry était en Slovénie, il avait bien avancé sur sa liste mais avait un petit problème. Il s'était fait capturé par des rebelles wannabes. Tout avait bien commencé, il devait passer la frontière entre l'Italie et la Slovénie pas vraiment encore complètement indépendante, il avait du lobotomiser trois ou quatre italiens pour apprendre rapidement les deux langues, italien et slovène … et être plus discret, déjà qu'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années passant à l'est, ce n'était pas vraiment courant. Et puis, il avait du s'arrêter quand il était tombé sur un barrage de gars qui portait des uniformes ressemblant à ceux des yougoslaves mais ayant arrachés les signes distinctifs, étoiles rouges et écussons yougoslaves en tête. Harry avait été préoccupé par sa blessure lors de son dernier assassinat, l'homme avait réussi à lui ouvrir le bras avant que Harry ne puisse l'exécuter, ça apprendrait à Harry de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture.

_ La prochaine fois, je me reposerais quelque part en attendant de soigner, grommela Harry dans sa cellule. Au début, les rebelles yougoslaves n'avaient pas été vraiment un problème, Harry avait réussi à en tuer une bonne demi-douzaine, leurs armes étaient bonnes mais ils ne savaient pas vraiment tirer, rendant leurs M-70 et leurs CZ-99 inutiles dans leurs mains alors que Harry déchargeait son nouveau pistolet-mitrailleur comme un malade. Mais après, alors que Harry allait se sortir du guêpier dans lequel il s'était retrouvé, un T-34 était sorti de sa planque sur le bas-côté de la route de terre et avait pointé son canon sur la minuscule Fiat Uno de Harry.

_ T'as dit quoi l'anglais ? Demanda un autre prisonnier en serbe. Après 10 jours de captivité, Harry commençait à à peu près pouvoir se débrouiller dans la langue, ainsi qu'en croate. Les détenus n'avaient de toute façon pas grand chose d'autre à faire que de se parler et de gémir après une séance de défoulement avec les soldats déserteurs.

_ Qu'il serait temps qu'on trouve un moyen de leur faire rencontrer le Créateur, fit Harry dans la même langue que l'autre prisonnier. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire agressif.

_ Et on a un plan ?

_ Ils viennent toujours à trois, un pour nous enlever les chaînes aux pieds, un pour mettre immédiatement les nouvelles chaînes aux poignets nous permettant de nous déplacer et le dernier qui supervise le tout avec une kalach, posa Harry, l'autre hocha la tête. C'est risqué, téméraire et extrêmement con comme plan, mais ça peut marcher, fit Harry. Quand ils délieront l'un d'entre nous, il faut que les deux enchaînés autour de lui restreignent les deux qui seront dans la cellule avec nous, et avant que l'abruti à la kalach se mette à tirer en gueulant pour ses potes, je me libère, fit Harry en ouvrant comme si de rien n'était ses menottes aux pieds. Et je m'occupe du dernier. Conclut Harry en remettant ses menottes.

_ Comment t'as fait pour te libérer ? Questionna l'autre prisonnier.

_ J'ai des petits pieds, justifia-t-il. Il avait juste eu à changer ses pieds pour ceux d'Arya, plus petits et fins. Bon, mets les autres au parfum, demanda Harry pendant qu'il se positionnait près de l'entrée, à la limite de sa chaîne. Ce trou ne lui manquerait pas.

Le garde arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et choisit un des plus éloignés de Harry, il en profita pour faire un clin d'œil à son complice. Tout se passa rapidement, le premier garde avait tout juste glissé la clé dans la serrure des chaînes du prisonnier qu'il voulait ramener que le deuxième garde s'effondrait après avoir reçu un coup de poing dévastateur à la tempe du prisonnier le plus corpulent de leur lot.

_ Hé ! … lâcha le troisième garde en pointant son fusil d'assaut yougoslave sur les prisonniers qui venaient d'assommer le premier garde également. Il tomba avant de pouvoir dire quoique ce soit d'autre, Harry tenant le couteau de chasse ensanglanté du soldat recyclé en trafiquant d'humain avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il prit le M-70, ressemblant en tout point à la fameuse Kalachnikov russe et se rendit compte que les autres prisonniers se battaient comme des chiffonniers pour ce qu'ils avaient trouvé sur les deux autres soldats. Harry haussa les épaules et quitta le trou aménagé dans lequel ils étaient parqués. Il brandit son arme, restant alerte, et commença à traverser le camp de ses geôliers à la recherche de son équipement. Il remarqua un des rebelles arriver vers là où il était en titubant et avisa la tente qui était derrière lui.

Il s'y engouffra pour trouver un tas de bricoles sans importance posé sur une couchette en paille, on aurait dit qu'on était dans un film sur la première guerre mondiale tellement ça sentait mauvais et c'était petit. Il trouva aussi un pistolet assez ancien qui était en parfait état de marche et le rangea dans son pantalon qu'on lui avait gracieusement laissé. Ses vêtements formaient ainsi un curieux contraste, étant assez sales après une semaine à patauger dans une espèce de boue informe au fin fond d'une cave humide alors que son visage et toue la peau de Harry qui apparaissait était complètement immaculée, Harry ayant depuis longtemps découvert qu'en plus de pouvoir se changer en Arya, il pouvait se laver … sans se laver. Ça ne voulait quand même pas dire qu'il disait non à une douche quand ça se présentait, mais les Dursley lui avaient dit qu'ils n'étaient qu'humains et donc pas assez bons pour lui permettre d'accéder à leur salle de bain. Quand il était à Privet Drive, il devait donc faire ses besoins dehors … généralement, il les faisait dans le potager de Pétunia, et il ne pouvait pas se laver. Et quand il était ailleurs … il était sali trop de fois pour que les dangereux bains ou douches qu'il puisse prendre soient réellement utiles.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Demanda le rebelle en entrant dans la tente avant de manquer de tomber quand il essaya de prendre son arme. Harry, qui avait commencé à ouvrir les petites boites parsemant la tente, lança le couteau qu'il avait pris au garde à qui il avait aussi piqué la copie de l'AK-47. Le couteau frappa l'homme en pleine poitrine mais pas dans le cœur, faisant agoniser l'homme de plus belle. Harry s'avança vers lui alors qu'il s'affalait sur le sol de la tente militaire et, avant qu'il ne puisse crier, lui trancha la gorge et surtout, les cordes vocales.

_ Désolé mon gars, je manque encore d'entraînement à ça, fit Harry en commençant à fouiller le soldat. Visiblement, il n'était pas tombé sur un sous-fifre, mais pas non plus sur le plus gradé du lot. L'homme avait quelques liasses de billet, une flasque de whisky, que Harry jeta sur le côté, il était suffisamment névrosé comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter. Et il découvrit enfin qui l'avait embarqué. Les trafiquants étaient des nouveaux dans ce travail. Ils avaient été mécontents d'être mobilisés pour la Slovénie et ensuite rappelés quasiment immédiatement et sans vraiment combattre en Yougoslavie. Ils avaient donc déserté et voulaient s'installer à la frontière pour approvisionner un bordel du côté italien … à ceci prêt qu'ils n'attrapaient quasiment que des hommes dont ils ne savaient que faire. En tout cas, ça expliquait leurs prouesse plus que médiocres au tir ainsi que leur désorganisation s'ils n'avaient été dans l'armée que depuis quelques mois, songea Harry en enlevant le cran de sûreté de son fusil d'assaut avant de quitter la tente. Sa vie importait plus que la discrétion et le campement était une succession de tentes alignés à flanc de colline.

_ AAAAAH ! Entendit alors Harry. Le garçon recula dans la tente, utilisant un petit miroir à main qu'il avait trouvé sur l'un des soldats pour voir ce qu'il se passait dehors. Les prisonniers, certains déjà pleins de sang et arrivant à peine à marcher, chargeaient à travers le camp, trois d'entre eux ayant des armes et poussant les autres devant eux. Harry passa la tête par l'ouverture de la tente et regarda indifféremment les prisonniers se battre avec les anciens soldats.

_ Quand faut y aller … murmura-t-il finalement alors que le bruit des coups de feu s'amplifiait, les trois avec les armes à feu étaient à cours de boucliers humains. Et Harry entendit une explosion et vit de la fumée s'élever quelques mètres plus loin, les prisonniers avaient presque atteint la sortie du camp. Plusieurs rebelles à moitié habillés sortaient des différentes tentes encore pour être fauchés par Harry qui maintenait maintenant un tir nourri, criblant toutes les tentes qu'il passait de balles.

Harry vit alors que le T-34 qui l'avait arrêté il y a 10 jours et rebroussa chemin. Le char d'assaut était positionné en travers de la porte défoncée du camp et avait acculé les deux derniers prisonniers, armés d'un pistolet et d'une mitraillette. Harry courut de tente en tente, récupérant des munitions pour son fusil d'assaut, quelques grenades, de nouvelles liasses de billets, son Lupara aussi. Il ne trouva pas le reste de ses armes par contre, excepté son sac plein de pains de C4. Et puis, au bout d'un moment, les coups de feu se faisant bien plus sporadiques maintenant mais le tremblement assourdissant des obus du char impactant sur la paroi rocheuse et les différentes couvertures que pouvaient prendre les deux pauvres prisonniers continuant, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait … ça aurait été un crime, un camp de guérilleros du dimanche sans un bon vieux RPG.

_ Que deux roquettes … pas intérêt à rater mon coup, marmonna Harry en épaulant le lance-roquettes et en se ruant vers l'endroit d'où il pouvait observer l'entrée sans se faire repérer. Il vit le T-34, toujours posté à l'entrée, et alterna son regard entre le lance-roquettes qu'il tenait à la main et le char vieillot qui sortait d'on ne sait où d'un air hésitant. Et puis merde, fit Harry avant de s'élancer en terrain découvert, stupéfiant le prisonnier qui restait, terré derrière une énorme pierre prête à céder aux assauts du tank de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Harry se positionna devant le tank dont la tourelle était en train de tourner lentement et tira sa roquette en plein sur le blindage avant du char d'assaut qui était maintenant bon pour la casse. Un incendie se déclara et Harry entendit les cris d'un homme dans le char.

_ Bravo l'anglais ! T'assures ! Félicita le prisonnier, un de ceux qui avaient participé à ses leçons de serbe et de croate. Harry braqua son fusil d'assaut sur lui après avoir sangler le RPG dans son dos.

_ Pas un geste dans ma direction, je me barre et t'as pas intérêt à essayer de me suivre, avertit Harry d'une voix dure. Il ne faisait aucune confiance à ces sauvages avec qui il avait partagé le trou malodorant pendant une semaine et demie. S'ils avaient pu trahir le reste pour rejoindre leurs geôliers, ils l'auraient fait, en plus de s'être battus quasiment à mort ensuite quand la liberté était à portée de main.

_ Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Demanda l'homme en haussant le ton. Harry le regarda d'un air méprisant, la tentative d'intimidation du croate était quelque peu anéantie par les jambes flageolantes qu'avait l'homme en levant sa mitraillette. Une rafale de trois balles partit de l'arme de Harry, laissant l'autre homme s'écraser face contre terre. Harry regarda les flammes dévorer le T-34, de la fumée noire formant maintenant une colonne qui grimpait dans les airs, le garçon reprit sa forme de garçon de 11 ans et s'éloigna du camp, quelqu'un viendrait sûrement voir ce qui s'était passé ici et si un incendie ne dévastait pas la forêt.

Il marcha quelques heures, sifflotant un air qu'il avait entendu … quelque part, prenant pour la première fois le temps de contempler la nature l'entourant. Il n'avait plus sa liste … tout ce qu'il avait pu trouvé, c'était une lettre étrange. Il ressortit la lettre qu'il avait tiré du carnage de tente qu'il avait créé en les fauchant sous une pluie de balles.

_M. H. Potter_

_A l'ouest de la Slovénie_

C'était précis … même si Harry se demandait comment quelqu'un pouvait savoir qu'il était en Slovénie.

L'arrière de la lettre montrait un P avec des armoiries et toutes ces choses du Moyen-Age qui ne faisaient aucun sens pour Harry. Il regarda aux alentours, le soleil se couchant sur les collines dorées de l'automne slovène, les ténèbres de la nuit commençant à engloutir les environs … il n'avait rien d'autre à faire et devait la lire avant que le soleil ne se couche et qu'il n'ait plus de lumière, il n'avait réussi à en trouver une. Il pourrait bien faire exploser quelque chose et tenter de faire flamber quelque chose mais il avait plu la veille … et c'était un peu excessif.

Harry se résigna donc à ouvrir la lettre étrange et ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il aurait sûrement mieux valu qu'il ne l'ouvre pas.

C'était une invitation pour une école. Outre le fait que Harry n'était jamais allé à l'école de sa vie, Harry devait admettre qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aller dans ces endroits qu'avaient décrit les enfants des rues qu'il avait rencontré dans ses virées londoniennes. Apparemment, il fallait rester assis pendant des heures, apprendre des trucs inutiles et à peine quelques trucs utiles et la nourriture était plus mauvaises que les restes des poubelles de restaurants. Et puis, Harry s'était déjà appris à lire, écrire, compter mentalement, ça avait été nécessaire.

Mais c'est là que ça devenait marrant. Poudlard, l'école qui invitait Harry, n'enseignait pas les maths, l'anglais ou l'histoire … elle enseignait la magie. Si Harry n'avait pas tout de suite pensé à son changement de sexe, sa capacité à grandir ou rapetisser ou encore les quelques instances où il avait survécu des situations qui auraient dues être mortelles, il aurait cru à une grosse blague. Là, il … croyait à une grosse blague. On était en octobre, la lettre l'invitait pour le 1er septembre à prendre un train à Londres. A ce moment-là, Harry avait été en train d'éviscérer un pervers dans le sud de la France et d'informer le frère de sa victime qu'il devrait emmener ses trois filles chez un psy parce qu'elles en auraient besoin. Harry s'en souvenait encore, curieux, il avait déjà oublié la dernière personne qu'il avait éliminé avant de venir en Slovénie … peut-être parce que c'était le premier acte qui pourrait s'apparenter à de la bonté qu'il avait fait depuis … très longtemps.

Et en plus, il était censé répondre à la lettre par hibou pas plus tard que le 31 juillet … son anniversaire … il avait dégusté à celui-là d'anniversaire. Il était rentré après avoir passé une semaine avec un de ses pires clients … qu'il irait remercier en fait, même si c'était en Roumanie. Et Vernon l'avait accueilli avec une énorme rouste qui l'avait laissé sur le carreau. Le lendemain, Harry entendait la baleine parler du colis de Balalaika et Harry passait à l'acte.

Harry regarda à nouveau la lettre et la rangea en riant doucement.

_ Ce sera pour une prochaine fois Grand Manitou Dumbydoor et Dirlo McGo, dit Harry en sortant une boussole de sa poche et en se mettant à marcher vers l'est.

* * *

Auteur : Harry contre des vampires, Harry contre un tank, Harry contre une lettre, ça termine toujours en explo ... ah non. Je crois qu'on l'a compris, on va avoir un Harry très porté explosifs (perso, j'aime quand ça fait boom).

Encore des vampires (pour ceux qui suivent aussi mon autre histoire, "croque la vie") = ce ne sont pas les mêmes vampires, je précise hein, faut pas s'étonner qu'entre les deux, il y ait des différences sur plein de choses alors qu'elles peuvent parler des mêmes créatures etc... (Les vampires de toute manière, c'est infini comme versions différentes que je peux faire ... et sans les faire étinceler au soleil :D)

Voilà, merci de suivre cette histoire, d'avoir lu et de commenter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry dans le Lagon Noir.**

**Chapitre 4 : Un enfant, Alastor ?**

* * *

_Privet Drive, 5 août 1991._

Un vieil homme et une femme ayant aisément dépassée la quarantaine contemplaient tristement la maison du numéro 4 avec l'habitante de la maison d'en face. Quand, le 24 juillet la Plume enchantée avait commencé à envoyer les lettres d'admission pour les sang-purs et les sang-mêlés, Dumbledore avait été surpris de voir que la Plume n'avait pas d'adresse pour Harry. Il avait donc envoyé lui-même la lettre à Privet Drive, les Dursley ne pourraient pas bouger de la maison plus de quatre jours d'affilés de toute manière, il y avait veillé le 1er novembre 1981. Au bout d'une semaine, il avait vérifié si la Plume le trouvait. Mais, après quatre jours, il avait demandé à Hagrid de prendre une lettre et de rendre visite à Harry, disant qu'il apprécierait sûrement de voir un ancien ami de ses parents.

Et puis Hagrid avait appelé Dumbledore par la cheminée de Mme Figg, une vieille Cracmole que Dumbledore avait même oublié, il devait avoir ses rapports sur les Dursley et leur traitement de Harry quelque part dans son bureau. Hagrid avait dit être rentré chez les Dursley et y avoir trouvé un carnage comme il n'en avait jamais vu, que même une attaque de Mangemorts n'était pas aussi violente.

Quand Dumbledore arriva, les Aurors moldus étaient déjà en train de boucler la « scène de crime » comme ils disaient avec des banderoles jaunes.

_ Croyez que ça a un rapport avec les massacres du Sussex ? Demanda un jeune auror à l'extérieur à un autre auror clairement plus expérimenté. Dumbledore, invisible, se posta à côté des deux, intrigué. Il avait vu à l'intérieur que les trois Dursley avaient été sauvagement assassiné et qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de Harry. Peut-être que ces aurors pourraient lui donner des informations sur les tueurs qui avaient vraisemblablement kidnappés Harry. Il suivit les aurors dans leur voiture tandis que les autres aurors et des soigneurs entraient et sortaient de la maison.

_ C'est plus vieux, les corps ont au moins une semaine, le massacre de Crawley, premier du genre, a eu lieu il y a six jours, fit l'autre auror. Je pense que c'est lié, ce serait ici le début de la série de massacres qu'on voit arriver en ce moment dans le Sussex.

_ Crawley, Horsham, Midhurst, Bosham, Portsmouth, Selsey, Littlehampton, Arundel, Ashington, Portslade, énuméra le jeune auror à la surprise de Dumbledore. On dirait un chemin à suivre pour touriste.

_ C'est ce que c'est, une piste sanglante défiant les forces de l'ordre, sur les 76 cadavres que ce mec a laissé, seuls 19 sont encore vierges de tout soupçon en rapport avec des activités criminelles graves. On ne veut pas que ça se sache mais ça ressemble en tout point à un foutu justicier sanguinaire qui moque nos services de police. Grogna le vieil auror en crachant sur le sol à la dégoûtée.

_ Vous voulez dire que … fit le jeune auror, dépassé par la révélation.

_ Va pas répéter ça ok, c'est la marque d'un bon inspecteur que de savoir quand tenir sa langue, insista l'autre.

_ Quel genre de crimes ont-ils commis ?

_ Hein ?

_ Les morts, ceux qui ont été massacrés par ce justicier ?

_ On en a trois ou quatre qui avaient de la drogue partout chez eux, la plupart fraudaient le fisc, certains détournaient de l'argent de leurs sociétés, comme celui-là, indiqua le policier en montrant la maison en face de laquelle ils étaient.

_ Il … ?

_ On a trouvé pas mal de dossiers éparpillés dans la chambre relatant ses activités plus que louches. Et on a aussi un point commun qui émerge, gronda le plus vieux des aurors, captant l'attention de Dumbledore et de son jeune acolyte par la férocité dans sa voix.

_ Quoi, chef ? Demanda le plus jeune.

_ Pédophilie, lâcha-t-il, enragé, certains avaient des vidéos, d'autres séquestraient même des gosses, et on s'apprêtait à arrêter Dursley car on sait qu'il avait au moins deux gamins qu'il prostituait à plusieurs de ceux qui ont été retrouvés morts, révéla-t-il en regardant le numéro 4 d'un air mauvais. Le jeune auror pâlit avant de sembler avoir percuté sur quelque chose. Dumbledore, lui, ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés et dut se retenir de laisser exploser sa magie.

_ C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas été si surpris quand on nous a demandé d'aller sur place pour vérifier les dires d'un voisin, fit le jeune. Et c'est pour qu'on y est allé avec trois voitures et vous présent.

_ Mon frère enquête sur les massacres dans le Sussex, et il m'a confié que, plus ils cherchaient, fouillaient, retournaient la vie et les possessions des victimes, plus les mêmes noms ressortaient, dont Dursley. On préparait l'intervention pour demain, soupira le vieil auror.

_ Et les gosses ? Demanda soudainement le jeune auror après quelques instants de silence qui virent Dumbledore commencer à pleurer par rapport à ce que cela voulait dire pour Harry Potter.

_ Les gosses ?

_ Les deux gosses dont vous avez parlé, que Vernon prostituait, où sont-ils, il y avait bien le cadavre d'un enfant mais …

_ C'était son fils, et il ne le faisait pas participer là-dedans, on a un enregistrement avec un voisin qui n'habite pas si loin où il dit qu'il laissera son fils s'occuper d'Arya, l'une des gosses, pendant l'absence du voisin, Prentice, il est aux Pays-Bas pour le mois et je ne pense pas qu'on le revoit par ici s'il sait ce qui est bon pour lui.

_ Arya alors ? Et l'autre ? Releva le jeune auror en notant tout ça sur une feuille qu'il prit dans la boite à gant de la voiture.

_ Arya et Harry Potter, c'est tout ce qu'on a, jumeaux, mais contrairement aux jumeaux qui terminent dans ce genre de situation, ils ne sont jamais vus ensemble sur les vidéos que l'on a d'eux, commenta le vieil auror avec dégoût.

Dumbledore regarda le policier avec confusion, il n'y avait qu'un seul Potter encore en vie, Harry Potter. Qui était cette Arya ? Et qu'était-il advenu de Harry ? Quelle enfance horrible avait-il passé et dans quel état d'esprit était-il ? Les questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Dumbledore et il n'avait strictement aucune réponse à apporter.

Un troisième auror vint alors frapper à la vitre du plus vieil auror.

_ On a trouvé qui était les gosses dont tu nous avais parlé, fit l'auror à voix basse. Arya et Harry Potter étaient sûrement les enfants de Lily Evans, la sœur de Pétunia Evans qui a disparu à ses 11 ans, il y a de ça 20 ans. On ne peut pas le prouver bien sur, mais il y a plusieurs caractéristiques qui ne trompent pas et surtout ses yeux verts. Lily et Pétunia Evans étaient demies-sœurs, et c'est comme ça qu'elles ont découvert qu'elles n'avaient pas le même père, Evans Senior avait les mêmes yeux verts saisissants que la petite Lily et les jumeaux alors que Pétunia tenait ses yeux bleus-verts du jardinier qui venait chez les Evans toutes les semaines, fit l'auror d'une cinquantaine d'années en glissant une vieille coupure de journal au chef. Si tu pouvais me rendre l'original, c'est le journal qui annonce mon mariage, confia-t-il sérieusement. Je m'en suis souvenu dès qu'on a commencé à en parler et je voulais te l'amener vu que tu étais vraiment intéressé par ces deux gamins. J'ai remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas là, tant mieux pour eux, pourquoi t'étais si intéressé dans ces jumeaux ? Demanda le troisième auror.

_ Le fait qu'il n'y ait aucune trace d'eux nulle part n'est pas suffisant ? Ni acte de naissance, documents médicaux ou de scolarisation, rien du tout, demanda l'auror le plus âgé des trois.

_ Pas vraiment non, tu ne t'occupes pas spécialement de ce genre de cas, railla l'autre auror expérimenté, Dumbledore avait l'impression de voir Maugrey et Londubat Senior quand ils parlaient de leurs affaires d'Aurors. Il quitta la voiture en envoyant un sort aux trois aurors pour qu'ils ignorent la porte qui s'ouvrait et se fermait toute seule et envoya un Patronus à Minerva, il devait la prévenir, elle avait eu raison … toutes ces années.

Le soir même donc, McGonagall et Dumbledore n'étaient non pas en train de préparer l'année qui s'annonçait à Poudlard comme tout le monde sorcier pouvait le penser. Ils étaient assis sur le muret du 5, Privet Drive avec une Cracmole accro aux chats et sirotaient du Whisky Pur Feu en regardant la maison maintenant vide et interdite au public avec des regards vitreux trahissant leur désarroi commun.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait pu laisser faire ça, murmura McGonagall.

_ J'ai essayé de prévenir Albus qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net … mais je n'ai pas vraiment insisté par cheminée par exemple, déplora Figg en caressant son chat avec mélancolie.

_ J'ai eu une foi visiblement déplacée dans les liens familiaux, dit à son tour le Directeur de Poudlard.

_ Et il n'y aucun moyen de savoir où est Harry … ou cette mystérieuse Arya ? Demanda McGonagall, elle remarqua alors que Dumbledore grimaçait.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait eu deux personnes, informa-t-il. Arabella vous a raconté ce que j'ai entendu de ces aurors et l'enquête qu'ils mènent, Minerva ?

_ Oui, qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ?

_ J'ai pu mettre la main sur une photo de cette Arya, fit Dumbledore en montrant la photo. Une jeune fille posait, dans une petite robe blanche, elle avait de long cheveux noirs, des yeux verts lumineux et un sourire timide qui aurait pu être mignon si McGonagall et Dumbledore n'avaient pas été aussi habitués à lire les expressions du visage des enfants pour juger de leur sincérité. Pour eux, il était clair que le sourire était artificiel que le gazon des maisons qui les entouraient. Harry montra alors une autre photo, celle-ci de Harry, paraissant lui aussi avoir à peine 9 ans, arborant l'exact même faux sourire mais cette fois dans un short et un T-shirt.

_ Ils sont identiques, réagit McGonagall en regardant attentivement les photos. Mais c'est impossible ! Ils ne peuvent pas être de vrais jumeaux, Lily n'a eu qu'un fils, donc même si James, paix à son âme et mes excuses pour avoir pensé cela de lui, avait trompé Lily et eut un autre enfant, elle n'aurait pas pu hérité des yeux de Lily.

_ Et Lily et James n'auraient pas pu, ni voulu nous cacher la naissance d'une fille vu qu'ils essayaient justement d'en avoir une quand ils ont été tués, compléta Dumbledore.

_ Comment est-ce possible alors ? Questionna McGonagall.

_ Je pense à la Métamorphomagie, conjectura Dumbledore en se caressant la barbe alors qu'il regardait les photos. Pas grand chose n'avait changé entre Harry et 'Arya', elle était juste plus frêle, plus fine, ses cheveux étant plus longs, ses lèvres ayant l'air plus douces … certainement le résultat des observations de Harry du genre féminin. Dumbledore arrêta d'y penser pour ne pas en arriver à songer à l'expérience que pourrait avoir Harry dans l'anatomie qu'elle soit masculine ou féminine.

_ Mais c'est héréditaire, pointa McGonagall, cherchant si un Potter avait déjà été un Métamorphomage, il était connu que les Black s'enorgueillissaient d'être la dernière famille de Grande-Bretagne à posséder ce talent.

_ Les Potter ont déjà épousé des Black dans leur longue histoire, contra Dumbledore. C'est cela que j'ai toujours essayé de démontrer dans mes années d'enseignement et de recherches, tout est possible avec la magie, dit le vieux directeur.

_ Donc Harry Potter serait aussi Arya et … conclut McGonagall avant de blanchir brutalement. Même si nous le retrouvons, il sera marqué, déclara-t-elle accablée par les remords.

_ A ce titre, je vais mettre Maugrey sur la trace qu'a laissé le tueur des Dursley, les aurors moldus …

_ Policiers, rectifia McGonagall, elle ne rendait pas visite aux nés-moldus pour rien.

_ Les policiers ont l'air de croire qu'il s'agirait d'un tueur en série, il y a eu une vague d'assassinats à travers le Sussex, ont-ils dit, rapporta Dumbledore.

_ Le boucher du Sussex ? Demanda Figg. Il paraît qu'il est en France maintenant, il y a déjà eu un quadruple meurtre dans le nord du pays, ils pensent qu'il a pris un ferry à Brighton, dit la vieille Cracmole.

_ Comment savez-vous ça ? Questionna Dumbledore.

_ Pour l'amour de … ils en parlent à la télé toute la journée, s'emporta Figg. Essayez d'envoyer quelqu'un qui saura utiliser les technologies moldues, lança-t-elle en les amenant dans sa maison. Elle alluma alors la télé et changea pour BBC News qui parlait justement de l'affaire du Bourreau du Sussex.

_ Les moldus inventent vraiment des choses impressionnantes, quelle ingéniosité, déclara Dumbledore alors que les deux femmes le regardaient comme si elles n'avaient vu quelqu'un d'aussi affligeant.

_ Albus, êtes-vous en train de nous dire que vous ne saviez pas ce qu'était une télévision ? Demanda McGonagall en pointant l'appareil du doigt.

_ Non, je n'ai pas pu consacrer autant de temps que je l'aurais voulu à me tenir informé des dernières inventions moldues, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué, ses yeux brillants quand ils rencontrèrent ceux, lançant des éclairs, de sa Directrice-Adjointe qui secoua la tête de droite à gauche d'un air dépité avant d'écouter le présentateur parler des derniers événements en rapport avec leur tueur.

.

_Poudlard, 14 octobre 1991. _

Dumbledore pouvait enfin se remettre à espérer trouver rapidement Harry Potter. Plus tôt dans la journée, un hibou était enfin parti avec une lettre, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis que lui-même avait envoyé les lettres chez les Dursley du 24 au 31. Le hibou était parti pour la Slovénie, l'adresse étant vague mais cela n'importait pas, il avait mis un traceur sur l'enveloppe et attendait dans son bureau que Maugrey arrive. Dumbledore ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas été possible de ne pas contacter le jeune Potter jusqu'à maintenant, la seule explication possible aurait été qu'il avait été dans un endroit avec des sorts empêchant que la Plume ne puisse détecter la signature magique du garçon.

Étant inscrit à Poudlard depuis sa naissance, Harry était un cas très spécial, sa magie ayant été déjà active alors que tous les autres sorciers, à quelques exceptions près manifestement, devaient attendre leurs 4-5 ans au plus tôt pour que leur magie se manifeste. Seuls les sorciers aux destinées prodigieuses comme lui-même, Minerva, Tom ou encore Lily Potter avaient montré des capacités magiques quand ils étaient des nourrissons … mais dès la naissance, non. Cela avait permis à Lily et James de s'assurer de l'inscrire directement dans les registres de Poudlard, ne concevant pas une simple raison contre le fait que leur enfant aille à Poudlard quand il en aurait l'âge. Ce qui, en retour, faisait que la Plume Enchantée continuerait d'essayer de contacter Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il envoie une réponse, positive ou négative … l'une des seules chances de Dumbledore de retrouver Harry, toute tentative de le trouver par les rituels de localisation ayant échouées … bien évidemment. Les grandes Familles comme les Potter avaient depuis longtemps trouvé le moyen d'enchanter leur sang pour empêcher certains sorts de les concerner et les Potter avaient été parmi les plus puissants de cela. On ne pouvait trouver un Potter, c'est lui qui vous trouvait, aimait dire Andrew, le père de James. C'était sans doute vrai …

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Dumbledore sourit en voyant son vieil ami.

_ Alastor ! Salua-t-il en serrant chaleureusement la main du vieil Auror.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Albus, de si important, pour que tu me fasses venir au risque de laisser la piste refroidir ? Demanda Maugrey d'un ton agité.

_ La Plume a enfin pu localisé Harry, ce n'est pas très précis mais j'ai mis un traceur sur la lettre. Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons le trouver comme ça, offrit Dumbledore en prenant un sorbet au citron de son grand bol à disposition des invités.

_ Et il est où alors ? Grogna Maugrey, ses épaules se détendant un petit peu. Il avait été assez affecté quand il avait entendu tout ce que le garçon avait traversé, il avait connu ses parents et grands-parents, c'étaient des gens biens, aux côtés de qui il avait combattu dans l'Ordre ou avec les aurors.

_ Slovénie, tu saurais où c'est ? Demanda Dumbledore en se mettant à suçoter. Je me souviens d'un endroit qui s'appelle un peu pareil … la Slova … la Slovaquie voilà, en Europe Centrale, vers la Transylvanie, tenta de se souvenir le Directeur.

_ Albus, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait vraiment que tu te remettes à niveau par rapport au monde moldu, tu as des décennies de retard dans la plupart des domaines, rabroua Maugrey. Les aurors devraient eux aussi faire de même, les criminels n'utilisaient pas tous que la magie, pensa-t-il avec en se renfrognant. La Slovénie, c'est une région de Yougoslavie assez turbulente, il vient d'y avoir une petite guerre là-bas, côté moldu, indiqua Maugrey. J'étais en Italie, c'est là qu'il y a eu le dernier meurtre du même genre que tous les autres, informa-t-il. Udine, c'est à quelques kilomètres de la frontière, ça collerait alors avec ma théorie.

_ Alastor … soupira Dumbledore avec un air de remontrances. Tu crois vraiment qu'un enfant de 11 ans pourrait commettre tous ces crimes ?

_ Albus, j'ai déjà vu des enfants en dépecer d'autres vivants juste pour en rire ensuite, grogna Maugrey. Il était sur que Potter était avec le meurtrier, la présence d'un gamin, fille ou garçon, ou d'un adolescent, là aussi, mâle ou non, avec ces yeux verts n'était pas une coïncidence. La théorie que Potter soit le tueur n'était venue qu'après son passage en Allemagne, Maugrey avait été mis au courant par un de ses amis aurors qu'il avait croisé à Erfurt qu'en même temps à peu près que le tueur avait mutilé un homme dans un hôtel de la ville, un groupe de vampire retranché dans un château protégé par des sorts anti-moldus du côté de Weimar avait été entièrement anéanti et que le château avait été détruit avec des explosifs moldus. Cela lui avait dit deux choses, un, que le tueur était un sorcier, et deux, qu'il utilisait des moyens moldus … Potter pouvait rentrer dans les deux catégories.

_ Mais Harry Potter, un criminel ? Demanda Dumbledore d'un ton hanté par la culpabilité.

_ Et Harry Potter jouet pour les lubies lubriques de pervers innommables ? Harry Potter acteur de pornographie pédophile ? Harry Potter fille à tout faire ? Lista agressivement Maugrey, il en avait vu bien plus qu'il n'avait voulu depuis qu'il enquêtait conjointement avec les polices européennes après une visite de Fudge au premier ministre britannique. Fudge voulait à tout prix que Potter soit retrouvé et envoyé à Poudlard, son mandat à peine commencé était en danger. Sors de ton monde merveilleux, Albus, on est dans le monde réel ici, et dans le monde réel, des enfants ont tué largement plus que moi sur toute la surface de cette planète, envoya Maugrey d'un ton assassin. Le 'Bourreau du Sussex', comme ils continuent de l'appeler, a déjà dessoudé 274 personnes dont ils sont surs et ils en ont plus d'un millier où ils ne sont pas surs qu'il soit mêlé à l'affaire ou non.

_ Deux cents … un millier … répéta Dumbledore d'un ton horrifié alors que les portraits des anciens directeurs et directrices avaient des mines sombres et ne s'avisaient même pas de faire semblant de dormir.

_ Si Potter est derrière tout ça, ça va être compliqué de le réintégrer dans Poudlard. Nous ne savons pas quel est son état d'esprit, nous ne connaissons pas le degré de dangerosité qu'il représente. Il a réduit à néant un groupe d'une vingtaine de vampires, insista Maugrey.

_ Des vampires … reprit Dumbledore en s'enfouissant la tête dans ses mains.

_ Albus, Potter pourrait être un manique psychotique, dit Maugrey en grimaçant.

_ Restons optimiste, tenta faiblement Dumbledore.

* * *

Auteur : Voilà, je tenais à montrer un peu ce que Dumbledore etc. étaient occupés à faire pendant ce temps. Ensuite Maugrey sur la piste, ça va être explosif ... !

Un Dumbledore qui n'en mène pas vraiment large, Fudge qui est déjà presque à la sortie, on ne peut pas simplement perdre Harry Potter et s'en sortir indemne :D

Et un petit aperçu un peu du genre de monde magique qu'il y aura. (Je suis encore en train de pondérer si Harry va aller ou non à Poudlard etc...)

Merci pour avoir lu et pour vos commentaires et bonne continuation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry dans le Lagon Noir.**

**Chapitre 5 : Une arrivée PESTACULAIRE !**

* * *

Une semaine après s'être enfui du campement de rebelles yougoslaves, Harry s'était rappelé pourquoi il était venu en Yougoslavie à la base. Il avait alors déjà rallié la Croatie, ayant volé l'identité d'un gars qui avait essayé de lui faire les poches dans la capitale slovène. Il avait pris les papiers yougoslaves de la personne, son apparence et était parti pour le pays voisin qui s'enfonçait dans un conflit avec la fédération qu'il voulait quitter. Le plan de Harry avait donc été de descendre par la Serbie pour rejoindre Cluj, où résidaient les deux frères que Harry voulait 'remercier'. Mais après seulement une semaine, Harry rongeait son frein en nettoyant le fusil de précision qu'on lui avait fourni, il était forcé de rester dans une localité moisie du nord-est de la Croatie, à seulement deux cents kilomètres de la Roumanie.

Les derniers mois de liberté avaient fait du bien à Harry, la liberté était vraiment addictive, se rendit compte le jeune garçon arborant maintenant le visage d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, basané, le corps marquant des signes d'un ancien travailleur très manuel. L'homme dont il avait pris la place s'appelait Novak Zladic et avait été un serbe en quête d'une vie meilleure vers la Slovénie yougoslave quelques années auparavant, il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et était devenu un voleur de plus.

Maintenant, Harry apprenait qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment continuer de voyager comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant, sans vrai but autre que s'amuser à éradiquer les anciens associés de son oncle. Il avait déjà du affronter deux groupes qui avaient essayé de le recruter de façon très agressive pour un côté ou l'autre de la guerre qui gagnait chaque jour en intensité entre croates et serbes. Ensuite, conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas atteindre la Serbie seul, il avait rejoint un des groupes de combattants serbes.

Ce n'est pas que Harry n'aimait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il était payé, nourri et logé, même si la nourriture était limite et le logement assez miteux, et n'avait qu'à tuer les gars d'en face. Dans une autre vie, Harry aurait peut-être été repoussé par une telle occupation, et aurait refusé le pistolet qu'on lui avait tendu après qu'il ait rejoint. Il l'avait accepté, sachant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de munitions pour le M70 qu'il transportait et s'était vite révélé être l'un des meilleurs éléments du petit groupe de combattants. Harry ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, la plupart était des exaltés qui avaient pris les armes pour empêcher ces traîtres croates de diviser la Grande Serbie.

Au bout de seulement trois jours, Harry reçut le Zastava M76 et il tomba amoureux des fusils de précision. Il pouvait éliminer ses cibles de tellement loin. Harry avait eu des problèmes de vue quand il avait commencé à grandir, mais quand il s'était changé en Arya, il avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas de problèmes de vue et gardait donc toujours ses yeux. Un talent de Harry était sa capacité innée à repérer d'un seul coup d'œil toute anomalie dans son champ de vision à des distances folles, le rendant terrible avec un sniper.

Mais voilà, Harry devait écouter les ordres, il était un soldat, selon eux, il avait le devoir d'obéir aux ordres de ses supérieurs, et ces supérieurs voulaient avancer en Croatie, alors que Harry cherchait à partir en Serbie. Coincé, Harry eut enfin une opportunité de s'échapper quand son unité, faisant partie du groupe paramilitaire de la Garde des volontaires serbes, fut complètement rassemblée le 3 novembre sous le commandement de celui que les autres appelaient Arkan. Jusqu'à maintenant, tout ce que Harry avait vu de cette guerre, c'était des embuscades de convois, des bombardements incessants sur la ville à côté et des massacres de non-serbes.

Mais en arrivant aux abords de Vukovar, Harry n'eut plus seulement à éliminer les cibles les plus importantes des convois croates, il reçut l'ordre de supprimer tout officier croate qu'il voyait dans son viseur en parcourant la ville.

Harry eut donc une zone alloué, l'une des poches de résistances dans la ville, il compta six autres zones sur la carte qu'on lui montra.

_ Tu n'es pas le seul à être aussi solitaire comme tireur, on en a quelques autres et on essaie de vous accommoder quand on le peut, offrit simplement son chef d'unité. Harry acquiesça, ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, il attendrait juste le moment où il pourrait quitter sa zone et partir vers l'est. Ce serait sa meilleure chance, il avait vu ce qu'ils faisaient à ceux qui essayaient de quitter ou manquaient de zèle dans le reste de l'unité.

Harry prit donc son fusil de précision, attacha la baïonnette qu'on lui avait donné, un simple couteau qu'il fixait au bout de son arme, prit une bonne dose de chargeurs avec lui et chargea son sac, assez lourd mais dont le poids fut aisément ignoré par Harry, sur son dos. Harry ne sentait pas le poids de son sac, contenant pourtant deux fusils d'assaut, une quarantaine de chargeurs, suffisamment à manger et boire pour quatre bons mois et une pléthore d'autres objets qui pourraient s'avérer utiles car Harry avait encore trouvé d'autres usages pour ses pouvoirs bizarres, comme le changement de sexe.

La théorie que cette école, qui lui avait envoyé la lettre qu'il avait toujours sur lui, enseigne réellement de la magie avait travaillé. Curieusement il ne voulait pas la perdre, c'était la seule chose avec son véritable nom dessus qu'il possédait. Quand il avait reçu son fusil, Harry avait senti qu'il était lourd, plus lourd que le M70. Pas de beaucoup bien sur, mais ça suffisait pour que Harry, malgré le corps plus âgé qu'il avait emprunté, se fatigue rapidement – au bout de 6 bonnes heures en langage Harryen – quand il devait trimbaler le fusil et combattre de façon intermittente. Les collines où ils avaient été stationnés, gardant un des passages menant aux positions croates, étaient pleines de combattants en permanence et Harry, accusant le coup, avait un jour râlé intérieurement, utilisant bons nombres de jurons entendus à droite à gauche dans diverses langues. Les membres, plus du tout endoloris, du garçon n'avaient pourtant ensuite eu aucun mal à soulever le fusil et Harry avait remarqué que ses muscles étaient plus visibles, qu'ils avaient grossis.

Une bonne séance d'expérimentation et de commentaires désobligeants faits à lui même par son cerveau pointant que son changement de forme pour Arya ou les autres personnes changeait également ses muscles. Harry avait donc déconstruit les changements qu'il faisait quand il devenait Arya, Harry ou, maintenant, se faisait passer pour Novak et avait commencé à noter mentalement tout ce qu'il pouvait faire sans attirer l'attention des autres pour se faciliter la vie. Harry avait donc augmenté sa force en rendant ses muscles plus efficaces, ne les rendant plus vraiment visibles mais gardant l'apport de puissance dans les bras ou les jambes notamment. Il pouvait également imiter n'importe quel personne et même certaines parties animales, même si ça demandait pas mal de concentration. De même, Harry avait réussi à mettre bien plus de choses dans son sac que normalement possible sans le déformer, comme si le sac s'agrandissait à l'intérieur mais pas à l'extérieur. Comme quand il avait stocké son Anaconda dans sa chaussette, il avait maintenant un Beretta dans une chaussette, trouvé sur un croate, et une hachette qu'il avait récupéré des ruines d'une maison dans les environs dans l'autre.

Harry sortit donc de la pièce qui lui avait servi de chambre les quelques nuits précédentes et se mit directement à marcher dans une petite ruelle qui le conduirait en bordure de la zone qu'on lui avait donné selon le plan dont il se souvenait clairement dans sa tête.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Harry, couché sur un bâtiment encore fumant, épaulait son fusil pour avoir sa première cible, un homme dirigeant le tir de deux mitrailleuses défendant le bâtiment dans lequel ils étaient à quelques centaines de mètres. L'homme et les mitrailleuses étaient au deuxième étage, à peine visibles pour Harry qui pouvait juste les apercevoir au-dessus du bâtiment leur faisant face. Il visa, retint sa respiration et tira, une fois, l'officier, deux fois, le premier artilleur mitrailleur, trois fois, le deuxième mitrailleur, prenant juste ensuite le temps de confirmer que ses cibles étaient bien neutralisées avant de rouler dans le vide pour se réceptionner au premier étage et récupérer son sac.

Harry changea ainsi plusieurs fois d'endroit au cours des jours qui suivirent, les combats s'intensifiant dans toute la ville, et recevant l'état d'avancement de leurs forces par radio. Les serbes gagnaient maintenant aisément et la ville serait un champ de ruines vidé de ses habitants quand ils auraient fini et les serbes seraient quand même furieux par rapport au prix que leur coûtait cette victoire. Rien que dans l'unité de Harry, ils avaient perdu sept hommes sur la quarantaine qu'ils étaient quand il était arrivé et il n'avait reçu que deux autres recrues plus récentes que Harry.

_ Allez venez par là, vous trois, entendit Harry dans la rue en contrebas de sa position. Harry devait garder ce secteur pour la nuit et s'assurer qu'aucun sniper adverse ne puisse menacer les troupes attaquant un groupe de bâtiments pas loin. Harry vit trois soldats de l'armée 'régulière' forcer trois jeunes filles à les suivre violemment. Il lança plusieurs regards au groupe et soupira avant de sortir une carte de la ville et de ses environs couvertes d'écritures et de flèches de couleurs différentes. Harry notait depuis son arrivée à Vukovar les différentes patrouilles, les mouvements de troupes et autres sentinelles postées comme il l'était. Harry avait glissé quelques dinars au gestionnaire du ravitaillement pour qu'il le renseigne sur ces positions. Après tout, où qu'ils soient, les hommes avaient besoin de manger et surtout, de boire.

Ayant inspecté sa carte à la lumière d'une petite lampe assez faible pour que la lumière puisse être cachée derrière l'épaisse carte, Harry soupira en sortant son Beretta qu'il équipa d'un silencieux. Il descendit sans bruit de là où il s'était perché plus tôt et se planta derrière les trois qui s'étaient répartis les trois filles et essayaient de les faire rentrer dans un rez-de-chaussé défoncé. Harry leva son arme et cribla les trois hommes de balles, son bref instant d'indignation et de colère par rapport à leurs actes et leurs intentions disparaissant pour laisser place à une satisfaction qui surprit Harry. D'habitude, il ne ressentait pas grand chose quand il tuait, il avait du apprendre à ne plus rien ressentir quand il tuait.

Harry ne pensait pas que Vernon ait jamais été au courant de ce que les deux hommes d'affaires qu'il voulait aller voir lui faisait faire. Eugène et Valerian Blaunescu étaient des noms qui étaient gravés dans l'esprit de Harry, les seuls dont il arriverait à se souvenir jusqu'à ses derniers jours, pouvait-il assurer sans aucun doute. Le directeur d'orphelinat que Harry voulait visiter ensuite était un de leurs amis et fournisseur. Ces hommes ne cherchaient pas simplement le plaisir charnel ou l'interdit d'une relation avec des enfants pré-pubères, ils poussaient le vice loin, très loin, même pour Harry qui maintenant arrivait à ne plus rien ressentir autre qu'un peu de colère à la pensée du 'hobby' de ces deux frères.

Ils voulaient voir du sang, ils voulaient voir des esprits brisés, complètement pulvérisés, tellement détruits que l'enfant, car leurs cibles étaient bien sur des enfants, il n'y a pas plus malléable qu'une enfant, que l'enfant, donc, n'apercevrait jamais plus autre chose du monde que leur version tordue et sinistre de la vie. Harry avait cessé de tressaillir alors qu'il prenait une vie sur leur ordre quand ils lui avaient fait assassiner sauvagement un enfant de son âge à l'époque, 9 ans. A partir de là, Harry avait été insensibilisé, se concentrant juste de plus belle sur ses plans de fuite, de vengeance teintés par sa propre vision déjà très altérée du monde.

Les trois filles lui avait rappelé la première fois … quand son oncle était venu dans son placard et avait commencé à 'l'initier à son devoir', comme sa mère avant lui, répétait-il alors. Harry avait des difficultés quand il voyait un enfant être abusé sexuellement, il le savait depuis un petit moment. Quand c'était lui, il pouvait se dire que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer et que ce serait bientôt fini … mais il détestait voir les yeux vides qu'avaient les autres enfants quand il leur arrivait la même chose. Aujourd'hui, en regardant les trois filles qui le regardait avec effroi, il sut pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas voir le regard … l'expression, qu'il pourrait avoir sur le visage pendant que ça arrivait, ne voulait pas entendre les mêmes cris qu'il avait une fois pousser, ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

Sa naïveté, croyant que même si les Dursley étaient durs avec lui et le traitaient comme un esclave, ils l'avaient quand même pris avec eux. Sa candeur en se disant que les autres adultes, les grands, ne laisseraient pas son oncle faire … La trahison qu'il avait ressenti quand le voisin auquel il avait parlé parce qu'il était le seul à être si gentil avec lui et à ne pas lui envoyer de regards noirs et méprisants lui avait avoué qu'il n'avait attendu que ce moment-là, celui où il pourrait emmener Harry dans son sous-sol, ce cher M. Trenton, il avait pleuré comme une petite fille quand Harry l'avait attrapé, il ne serait pas découvert avant un petit moment en principe.

_ Dégagez, fit Harry en croate. Partez loin, il n'y a rien à gagner pour vous si vous restez ici, dit-il sans vouloir s'éterniser. Les gens devenaient bruyants, collants et ennuyeux quand on faisait quelque chose pour eux, il avait été pareil quand il avait espéré que quelqu'un viendrait le sauver, préparant déjà des remerciements et des services qu'il pourrait rendre à son sauveur, pour lui faire comprendre la valeur de son geste. Il n'y avait aucune valeur dans le sauvetage de ces trois gamines, elles n'avaient qu'une chance sur mille de sortir de cette ville vivante et libre.

Car Harry avait entendu les discussions dans les rangs de l'armée populaire yougoslave. Certains parlaient de nettoyer les territoires serbes des déchets croates, musulmans ou roms. Et dans une société comme les sociétés yougoslaves où l'enfant prend la nationalité ou l'ethnicité du père, ce la revenait aussi à violer les femmes de l'autre camp pour créer des générations de nouveaux serbes en lieu et place des croates et autres.

Avant qu'elles ne sortent de leur choc, Harry laissa les trois filles qui ne devaient pas avoir plus d'une quinzaine d'années et changea d'endroit pour une cheminée détruite faisant le pont entre deux immeubles en ruines d'où il ne voyait pas la route qu'il avait quitté. Quelques heures plus tard, Harry fut relevé et put aller dormir quelques heures.

Il fallut attendre le 18 novembre pour que Harry voit du changement dans sa routine de sniper. Les derniers défenseurs croates de la ville se rendaient. Ce fut alors la débandade, les soldats des unités irrégulières, milices, groupe de paramilitaires comme le sien ou encore les volontaires et les conscrits quittèrent leurs postes, leurs secteurs, pillant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dans la ville, fêtant la victoire. Harry saisit sa chance et, aidé de sa carte, toujours valable pour ce qui était des positions à l'extérieur de la ville, s'éloigna très vite de la zone de combat, faisant particulièrement attention à éviter le camp de journalistes posté à l'entrée de la ville et gardé par l'armée yougoslave.

Deux jours plus tard, alors que Harry sillonnait les routes de Becej, il avait trouvé une voiture à Novi Sad après avoir été chargé par un paysan serbe à son passage en Voïvodine. Il n'était pas resté longtemps à Novi Sad, ne prenant que le temps de faire disparaître un mercenaire grec à la recherche de quelqu'un pour le payer pour aller se battre en Croatie, ce qui lui avait donné une nouvelle identité prête à l'usage.

Becej était différente de Novi Sad, la ville était bien plus petite, et les habitants étaient nombreux à parler le hongrois dont Harry ne connaissait pas un traître mot, malgré sa collection maintenant assez importante de langues parlées. Harry n'avait pas décidé de rester longtemps mais quelqu'un d'autre, un homme étrange, dangereux selon l'instinct de Harry, avec une jambe raide et un chapeau lui tombant au coin de la figure, cachant un de ses yeux, l'empêcha de partir si vite du bar où il s'était arrêté pour se reposer un moment.

_ Pas si vite Potter, avait dit le nouvel arrivant en anglais à voix basse alors qu'il s'asseyait en face du jeune garçon qui leva un sourcil broussailleux ne lui appartenant pas en direction de l'anglais.

_ Je ne vous comprends pas, répondit Harry en serbe.

_ Tu m'as très bien compris, Harry Potter, tu peux retirer le déguisement d'ailleurs, personne ne s'intéressera à nous, informa l'homme. Et je m'appelle Alastor Maugrey. Harry tenta d'envahir l'esprit de l'homme quand leurs yeux se croisèrent mais il sentit des barrières puissantes, bien plus puissantes que celles qu'il avait déjà senti sur de nombreuses personnes et qu'il apprenait difficilement à passer. L'homme lui fit un sourire dépourvu du moindre bonheur ou réconfort. Je ne réessaierais pas ça si j'étais toi fiston, je ne suis peut-être pas un Legilimens mais je sais défendre mon esprit et ses secrets.

_ Vous venez pour la lettre ? Demanda Harry en faisant marcher son esprit de déduction à plein régime, ce qui sembla rendre Maugrey très fier et en même temps concerné.

_ Oui, et ça prouve ma théorie selon laquelle ce n'est pas la brutalité d'un criminel qui le rend dangereux mais son intelligence, fit Maugrey d'un ton qui fit penser à Harry que ça n'était pas forcément adressé à lui.

_ Je suis un criminel ? Questionna Harry en préparant sa main droite, posée sur son verre, à jeter le verre au visage de l'homme en face de lui et de sortir en vitesse le pistolet qu'il avait à sa ceinture.

_ Il semblerait, répondit Maugrey avant de lever la main d'un air apaisant. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'étais là pour t'arrêter, même si j'aimerais bien, déclara l'homme étrange.

_ Si vous n'êtes pas là pour m'arrêter, vous êtes là pour quoi ? Je sais que j'ai dépassé le délai pour l'école de magie, même si à la base, j'ai déjà reçu la lettre bien en retard, chercha Harry en regardant attentivement son interlocuteur.

_ Poudlard accepte les élèves à n'importe quel âge, c'est irrégulier de ne pas commencer à 11 ans mais ça s'est vu, précisa Maugrey.

_ Et mon parcours ne serait pas un problème pour votre école ? S'enquit Harry. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'aller à l'école … il avait passé l'âge, mentalement en tout cas. Mais la magie semblait cool.

_ Ton parcours … reprit Maugrey en soupirant avant de sortir quelque chose de sa poche. Je ne pense pas être celui à qui il faut parler, est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour venir avec moi en Angleterre ? Demanda Maugrey, sachant déjà la réponse.

_ Non, je ne peux pas vraiment là, répondit Harry, surprenant l'homme qui s'était attendu à une réponse mettant en cause les motivations de Maugrey par exemple, pas la réponse nonchalante du gamin. Je suis sur un truc, je devrais pas en avoir pour plus de quelques semaines. Et puis, l'Angleterre, c'est pas la porte à côté et je ne sais pas mon statut là-bas, fit Harry en se renfrognant avant de donner à Maugrey un sourire angélique alors qu'il reprenait brutalement sa forme de base qui lui fit presque oublier à quel genre de client il parlait. Je suis porté disparu ou recherché en Angleterre ? Demanda Harry d'une voix enfantine.

_ Joue pas à ça avec moi Potter, je t'ai pisté moi-même, je sais de quoi t'es capable et que tu es aussi innocent que la plupart de ceux que tu as envoyé dans l'au-delà. Lâcha Maugrey.

_ C'est impressionnant en tout cas votre magie, personne n'a remarqué quoique ce soit, comme si je n'avais pas complètement changé de corps, commenta Harry en posant sur la table son pistolet qui avait failli tomber avec sa réduction de taille. Maugrey envoya un regard dédaigneux à l'arme de poing avant de répondre de sa voix s'apparentant à un grognement.

_ Porté disparu, la police croit toujours que tu n'es qu'une victime et cherche une autre personne qu'ils appellent le 'Baron du Sussex' à travers toute l'Europe. Offrit Maugrey. Je vais appelé le Directeur de l'école si tu le permets, il pourra mieux répondre à tes questions.

_ Le Monsieur Dumbydoor ? Questionna Harry en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de la mixture jaune et épaisse qu'il avait dans son verre.

_ Dumbledore, rectifia Maugrey en notant de se rappeler de parler de ce nouveau nom assez drôle pour le Grand Manitou à Amelia, elle apprécierait sûrement. Il tapota de sa baguette un objet qu'Albus lui avait donné et qui préviendrait le Directeur qu'il était avec Potter et que Dumbledore devait venir pour discuter avec le garçon. Aussi redoutable que l'auror était avec une baguette, il ne voudrait pas se retrouver à devoir s'occuper seul d'un garçon semblant né pour tuer comme Harry Potter. James avait été pareil, énergique, intelligent, combatif, mais son père lui avait enseigné dès le plus jeune âge que le meurtre n'était jamais la solution. Là, s'il se retrouvait face au jeune Potter, il devrait se battre pour tuer, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais du faire encore malgré quelques combats contre des enfants dans son passé.

Il avait vu une bonne partie des scènes de crime laissées par Harry à travers le continent, y compris ce camp découvert par les slovènes. Le garçon était sans pitié …

_ Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? Questionna Harry. Il n'y a pas de traceur sur la lettre … ah la magie ? Percuta le garçon dès qu'il posa les yeux sur la baguette de Maugrey encore plaquée sur l'objet argenté de Dumbledore.

_ Oui, un traceur magique sur l'enveloppe et un autre sur chaque page de la lettre, pour être sur, ça aurait été inutile si tu avais jeté la lettre mais Albus semblait sur que tu la garderais avec toi.

_ Vous n'auriez pas des magies capables d'influencer l'esprit comme cette trucomancie dont vous avez parlé quand j'ai essayé de sonder vos intentions ? Questionna Harry avant de sortir l'enveloppe avec la lettre à l'intérieur. Des magies que vous pourriez coller à des objets pour manipuler celui qui les toucherait, étoffa Harry avec un sourire moqueur. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Harry détecta sans mal la petite voix lui disant que ça ne servait à rien de jeter la lettre, qu'elle était importante, Harry pulvérisa la magie étrangère dans son esprit sans se poser de questions et jura d'être plus prudent avec ces sorciers et leurs magies.

Harry et Maugrey n'eurent que quelques minutes à attendre avant qu'un homme ayant un peu trop regardé le Disney avec Merlin ne fasse son apparition dans une entrée qu'il devait certainement estimé être spectaculaire et à même d'impressionner sérieusement un garçon de 11 ans, avec les flammes et son aspect grandiose avec ses robes éclatantes dignes des plus grands souverains de la Renaissance. Harry lui pointa simplement son pistolet à hauteur de tête avant de se raviser quand sa surprise passa et qu'il comprit que c'était normal.

* * *

Auteur : Un chapitre qui aurait pu être plus long, sur le quotidien de Harry pendant sa période de 'soldat' un peu plus poussée mais finalement, j'ai préféré avancer sans m'éterniser.

Ensuite, je pourrais m'excuser de vous faire aller sur Wikipédia toutes les deux minutes (pour ceux qui ont voulu se renseigner un peu sur les différents 'organismes' et événements auxquels j'ai fait allusion) mais non, c'est cool l'histware ! (même si, comme on me l'a dit sur une autre fic, j'ai tendance à la massacrer :D)

Après, je le répète, le rating n'est pas une erreur, l'histoire, comme Black Lagoon, a des aspects très 'sombres' pour ne pas dire complètement 'immondes'. (Ensuite, je tiens à dire que je ne cautionne nullement tout ce qui apparaît dans cette fic etc... à part la vengeance de Harry qui est vraiment trop classe et justifiée pour être contre).

Et on finit sur l'arrivée de Dumbledore, que va-t-il dire ? Que va-t-il faire ?

(Sur Dumbledore, je ne sais si c'est déjà voyant, mais ce ne sera pas l'un des "méchants" de l'histoire, même si Dumbledore en méchant, c'est tellement marrant ensuite.)

Merci à ceux qui ont lu et suivent cette fic, merci pour les commentaires, c'est toujours appréciable de voir des félicitations ou des récriminations permettant de s'améliorer (n'hésitez pas d'ailleurs si vous voyez des fautes, des inconsistances, que ce soit par reviews ou mp, généralement ma relecture est assez efficace mais je ne suis qu'humain ... promis je ne ferais plus de fautes quand je redeviendrais un dieu :D)


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry dans le Lagon Noir.**

**Chapitre 6 : On a un accord.**

* * *

_ Ah Harry mon garçon ! Salua Dumbledore d'une voix tellement enjouée qu'elle mit instantanément le garçon sur ses gardes. Les gens n'étaient heureux de voir les autres que lorsqu'ils pouvaient les utiliser ou tirer quelque chose de leur présence. C'est formidable de te voir sain et sauf, et en très bonne santé à ce que je vois.

_ Albus, il n'y a aucun doute possible, c'est lui le tueur, dit Maugrey, stoppant net le Directeur de Poudlard qui prit tout de suite un air beaucoup moins jovial … presque solennel quand Maugrey parla.

_ Vous allez m'arrêter ? Demanda Harry en se tendant à nouveau mais Dumbledore fut encore plus rapide à balayer les inquiétudes de Harry d'un revers de la main.

_ Non non, je … je me sens coupable Harry, fit Dumbledore.

_ Pourquoi ? S'enquit Harry. Il n'avait jamais vu le vioque, ne l'avait jamais servi, ne savait pas qui il était … pourquoi se sentirait-il coupable ?

_ C'est moi qui, croyant qu'il était mieux que tu sois avec ta famille après l'assassinat de tes parents, t'aie envoyé à ton oncle et ta tante, je voudrais sincèrement m'en excuser et implorer ton pardon Harry, révéla Dumbledore, prenant Harry au dépourvu. Le garçon se leva et alla au comptoir dans une forme plus âgée de lui. Il y demanda une bouteille de Slivovitz en posant quelques billets qui firent sourire le barman avant de revenir avec un autre verre et une bouteille que Dumbledore identifia comme un spiritueux très alcoolisé. Il commença à pondérer la possibilité de réprimander Harry sur son choix de consommation mais se ravisa. Harry déboucha la bouteille et versa généreusement le liquide incolore aux trois quarts du verre avant d'en boire une grosse gorgée et de pousser un 'Ah !' de satisfaction.

_ Donc mes parents ne sont pas morts dans le caniveau, mon père à dealer et ma mère à vendre son corps ? Demanda Harry en posant sur Dumbledore un regard exigeant et toute prétention à être autre chose qu'un interlocuteur sérieux demandant des réponses évanouies. Dumbledore se prit encore à se rabrouer mentalement pour avoir cette idée horrible cette nuit-là, il n'y avait plus une trace du garçon qu'il voulait voir réussir dans les allées joyeuses de son école dans Harry Potter.

_ Non, fiston, déclara Maugrey, n'arrivant toujours pas à se tenir à l'indignation qu'il ressentait par rapport aux actes inhumains que Potter avait commis depuis ces derniers mois alors qu'il pensait à tout ce que le gamin avait traversé pour en arriver là. Les séquelles physiques et mentales devaient être énormes, pensa-t-il. Tes parents étaient des gens formidables, un sorcier et une sorcière extraordinaires, comme on en fait rarement. Ils sont morts dans leur combat contre un puissant mage noir.

_ Ils ont eu une belle mort alors, commenta Harry en reprenant une gorgée du liquide fortement alcoolisé. Et votre magie est impressionnante, il n'a même pas Dumbledore se fit apparaître son propre verre et essaya l'alcool moldu pour se retrouver penché sur la table, devant se retenir de vomir alors qu'il toussait comme un tuberculeux.

_ Albus ? S'exclama Maugrey en voyant le plus grand sorcier du monde plié en deux après une simple gorgée d'un alcool moldu, il pointa immédiatement sa baguette vers Harry. Tu l'as empoisonné ! Accusa-t-il en se préparant à attaquer le garçon.

_ Non Alastor … parvint à prononcer le Directeur de Poudlard en posant sa main sur le bras de Maugrey.

_ Mais Albus ! Protesta Maugrey sous l'œil indifférent de Harry qui avait sa propre arme pointée sur l'homme dont l'œil magique était maintenant apparent.

_ Pas mal la bouboule, fit remarquer Harry en gardant bien Maugrey en ligne de mire pendant qu'il se penchait alors que l'homme aidait son acolyte à se remettre à table correctement.

_ Alastor, baisse ta baguette, demanda Dumbledore d'une voix rauque. Et Harry, pourrais-tu baisser ton arme et arrêter d'aller chercher un autre de ces engins infernaux dissimulés sur toi, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard courroucé à la bouteille que Harry saisissait à nouveau après avoir haussé les épaules et reposé son pistolet … bien plus proche de lui qu'avant.

_ Faut pas boire si on tien pas l'alcool papy, lança Harry en se servant un deuxième verre.

_ Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette boisson soit si forte, indiqua Dumbledore, Maugrey posant finalement sa baguette sur la table, à côté de là où était accoudé son bâton.

_ C'est pourtant pas le plus fort qu'il y a par ici, c'est que du 50, j'en ai vu boire du 70 ou du 80 il y a quelques jours, fit Harry. J'aime pas trop l'alcool d'habitude, ça rend vulnérable et ça pousse à faire des bêtises, mais si vous avez d'autres informations aussi étonnantes que celle que vous venez de me donner, je préfère être préparé. C'est déjà suffisamment dur de devoir réapprendre comment penser à mes parents, marmonna-t-il d'un air plaintif.

_ Albus, ne buvez pas n'importe quoi quand vous êtes dans le monde moldu, grogna Maugrey en prenant une rasade du contenu de sa flasque avant de la remettre dans son manteau de voyage. On ne sait jamais ce qu'ils sont capables d'inventer, surtout en matière d'alcools.

_ C'est vrai que comparé à notre Whisky Pur Feu … c'est du quoi déjà, 30 degrés ?

_ 25. Les sang-purs ne supportaient pas, je cite, la délinquance des nés-moldus quand ils s'enivraient, ignorant au passage qu'ils sont les plus gros consommateurs d'alcool du monde magique, rappela Maugrey en se renfrognant.

_ Vous avez vos racistes aussi ? Demanda Harry vaguement intéressé. On dirait que c'est tout ce que je vois en ce moment, remarqua-t-il aux deux hommes.

_ Oh et comment ça ? Demanda Albus alors que Maugrey soupirait. Le gamin revenait de Croatie, une zone qu'on lui avait déconseillé car en guerre, raison pour laquelle il avait du attendre que le garçon sorte de ce bourbier. Maugrey était courageux et était certainement un bon combattant, mais c'était surtout vrai dans le monde magique. Il n'avait pas suffisamment de connaissances du monde moldu pour infiltrer un pays en guerre ou s'assurer de rester en vie alors qu'il serait tout seul et sans aucun renfort possible. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il avait pu demandé à Albus, celui-ci lui aurait envoyé Rogue, McGonagall, Shacklebolt et Lupin sûrement, aucun d'entre eux n'était qualifié, tout comme Maugrey lui-même, pour aller dans une zone en guerre moldue. Leur armement était terrifiant.

_ Ouais, j'étais en Croatie, informa Harry comme si ça expliquait parfaitement les choses … mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas vu le regard interrogateur de Dumbledore. La Guerre pour l'Indépendance de la Croatie ? Tenta Harry. Il avait pu voir que les journaux serbes ne parlaient que de cette tentative des croates de mettre leurs compatriotes serbes de Croatie dehors et Harry en avait entendu parler en Italie avant de passer en Slovénie.

_ Je suis désolé mon garçon, le monde magique est complètement séparé du monde moldu, c'est comme ça que nous appelons ceux qui n'ont pas de magie, précisa-t-il avant de continuer. Et donc, je n'ai pas du tout entendu parler de ce conflit.

_ Les croates, faisant partie de la Yougoslavie depuis 45, veulent leur indépendance et l'ont officialisée mais les serbes, vrais dirigeants de la Yougoslavie, sont contres. Pour battre les croates, ils ont envoyé leurs soldats et tuent tous les croates, combattants ou non, car, s'il n'y a plus de croates et que des serbes, il ne peut pas y avoir de partition, expliqua Harry en allant au plus vite.

_ Une situation certainement regrettable, constata Dumbledore d'un air attristé.

_ Sûrement … concéda diplomatiquement Harry. Maintenant, Œil-Qui-Part-En-Vrille m'a dit que c'était avec vous que je devais voir pour cette histoire d'école de Boudlard.

_ C'est Maugrey, et Poudlard, Harry, s'il te plaît, corrigea Dumbledore avant d'acquiescer. Et oui, c'est avec moi qu'il va falloir que tu parles pour rejoindre Poudlard.

_ Je vais vous répéter la question que je lui ai posé alors, est-ce que mon passé ne sera pas un problème ? Comme mon style de vie aussi ? Questionna Harry. Dumbledore l'observa alors intensément, donnant l'impression à Harry que les yeux bleus et anciens du Directeur le passaient au rayons X. Quand Harry sentit une présence étrangère dans son esprit qu'il avait maintenu en état d'alerte maximum, il isola la présence et l'éradiqua sans se poser la moindre question. Dumbledore se récria mais eut un regard calculateur pendant un moment puis soupira.

_ Tu n'es pas le garçon de 11 ans que je m'étais attendu à avoir dans mon école, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix étrange, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même. Harry le laissa parler. Tu es bien plus mature que ce que j'avais escompté et les événements qui se sont déroulés dans ton passé, dont je n'ai eu qu'un récit très sommaire et diminuant, j'en suis sur, la violence de tes expériences personnelles … tout cela me force à réévaluer mes plans pour t'aider dans ta … dirions-nous mission alors, dit le vieillard en choisissant ses mots avec attention mais sans vouloir tomber dans l'euphémisme trop important.

_ Ma mission ? Demanda Harry.

_ Je ne suis pas fou, commenta Dumbledore. Je sais que lorsque tu iras à Poudlard, ça ne fera pas de toi soudainement un enfant comme les autres et n'enlèvera pas les taches indélébiles marrant déjà ton âme.

_ Ça aurait été une erreur, lâcha Harry. Je ne sais pas comment sont les enfants normaux ayant mon âge mais je sais qu'ils ne pensent pas du tout comme moi et n'aspirent pas du tout aux mêmes choses que moi.

_ Et tu aspires à quoi alors en ce moment ? Questionna Dumbledore. Alastor m'a dit que tu étais le vrai meurtrier derrière le carnage du Boucher du Sussex. Que cherches-tu par ces meurtres ? Demanda-t-il.

_ La vengeance, répondit Harry en minaudant la réponse d'un ton enjoué et enfantin. Quelle autre raison que la vengeance est nécessaire ? Demanda Harry de la même voix éthérée suscitant des frissons chez les deux hommes perdus dans les deux grandes orbes innocentes de couleur émeraude qu'étaient les yeux du petit garçon auxquels ils parlaient. Inquiétant hein ? Demanda Harry, ses yeux perdant leur éclat surnaturel et son visage s'assombrissant brutalement. L'un des hommes à qui je vais aller ôter la vie après la fin de notre discussion m'a appris que l'aspect théâtral et l'atmosphère que l'on créait étaient très importants lorsque l'on tuait et qu'il fallait essayer de s'insinuer directement dans la psyché de ses adversaires ou victimes pour être le plus efficace possible.

_ T'es certainement un morveux sacrément glauque, s'écria Maugrey en lui envoyant un regard féroce.

_ Sinistre est le mot je crois, proposa Dumbledore avec un sourire crispé avant de tourner un regard dur vers Harry. Je suis prêt à fermer les yeux sur tes actes tant que tu te gardes de tuer des personnes ne le méritant pas lorsque tu seras en Angleterre, décida-t-il.

_ Albus ! S'exclama Maugrey.

_ Silence Alastor, ordonna Dumbledore. Sache que si je n'avais pas besoin de toi et de ne pas t'avoir comme ennemi de l'Angleterre sorcière, je t'aurais neutralisé par tous les moyens nécessaires, informa Dumbledore avec férocité, sa magie s'éveillant et faisant trembler tout l'établissement alors que Maugrey envoyait des sorts aux quelques clients du bar et au barman avant d'en envoyer un autre sur la porte du bar. Tu es un tueur sans foi ni loi, ne battant pas un cil en voyant la souffrance humaine et ne cherchant qu'à assouvir tes ambitions personnelles, mais j'ai besoin de toi donc je suis prêt à faire des concessions sur la morale au profit de la victoire et de la sauvegarde du monde sorcier.

_ Content de voir que vous n'êtes pas aussi naïf qu'on pourrait le penser, congratula Harry avec un sourire. Et si vous voulez parler business, alors ça m'intéresse déjà plus. Mais d'abord la raison de votre entorse à vos règles morales ?

_ Il y a une prophétie, une prédiction, commença Dumbledore. Harry remarqua que Maugrey avait écarquillé les yeux et buvait les paroles de Dumbledore. La prophétie dit en substance qu'un enfant né à la fin du mois de juillet par des parents ayant affronté déjà trois fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres, serait le seul à pouvoir le vaincre, révéla Dumbledore.

_ Et ce serait moi ? Fit Harry. Je suis né le 31 juillet.

_ Oui et tes parents, ainsi que ceux d'un autre garçon né le 30 juillet sont les seuls à avoir combattus par trois fois Voldemort, le mage noir en question.

_ C'est lui qui a tué mes parents ? Demanda Harry d'une voix qui figea le sang de Dumbledore et de Maugrey par l'intensité de la haine qu'ils entendaient dedans.

_ Oui, répondit Dumbledore, le 31 octobre 1981.

_ Et donc, il faut que je tue ce mage noir ? Questionna Harry. Il a des potes qui pourraient être un problème ?

_ Voldemort a pour l'instant disparu. Après avoir essayé de te tuer. C'est pour ça que je suis convaincu que tu es le seul à pouvoir le tuer, c'est toi et tes parents qu'il est venu attaquer mon garçon, et donc toi qu'il a vu comme son conquérant, raisonna Dumbledore perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Comment est-ce qu'il a disparu ?

_ Il y a un sort dans le monde sorcier, un sort d'une magie très noire et interdite, le sort de la Mort. Voldemort l'a utilisé contre toi et la seule conjecture que je peux faire, l'incident étant unique dans toute l'histoire de ce sort, c'est qu'il a rebondi et a frappé Voldemort, expliqua Dumbledore.

_ Donc il est mort ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. S'il n'était pas mort, ça commencerait à ressembler à un comics, le héros aux super-pouvoirs que personne n'a, le méchant qui meurt pas … manquait la fille et le fidèle assistant … sous-fifre.

_ Non, je ne pense pas qu'il ait été assez humain pour mourir, je pense qu'il est toujours là, quelque part, prêt à resurgir et c'est pourquoi je veux m'y préparer et j'ai besoin que tu acceptes de venir à Poudlard, exposa Dumbledore d'une voix pressante. Harry l'observa un moment, paraissant pondérer la question avant de se mettre à parler.

_ Je ne ferais rien pour rien, décréta Harry avant de lever la main quand Maugrey s'apprêtait à proférer de quelconques diatribes à son encontre. Mais ! Le mort volant, je me le ferais, ça, c'est admis. Je peux pas vous liquider pour m'avoir mis chez les Dursley, on dirait que ça n'a bien été qu'une erreur de votre part et j'ai quand même une infime conscience me retenant de temps en temps. Par contre, Val de Marne, il a tenté de me tuer … il va déguster, dit Harry d'une voix sifflante.

_ Tu désires être payé ? Demanda Dumbledore.

_ Albus, même s'il y a une prophétie, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas emprisonner Voldemort, on n'a pas besoin de … argumenta Maugrey en lançant un regard dégoûté à Harry qui l'ignora simplement.

_ Non, même si je préférerais ne pas me l'avouer, il est mieux d'avoir Harry qui est déjà aussi … commença Dumbledore avant d'essayer de chercher un mot approprié pour être coupé par la voix de Harry.

_ Affecté, immergé dans les facettes les plus sombres et violentes de ce monde ou tout simplement, qui sait déjà tuer et faire ce qu'i faire dans une guerre ? Questionna Harry avant d'éclater d'un petit rire angélique prenant les deux hommes par surprise. Vous êtes quelqu'un de formidable, complimenta Harry d'une voix douce en prenant un air angélique. Vouloir préserver le reste de vos alliés pour qu'ils n'aient pas à se salir les mains durant la guerre qui s'annonce, pointa-t-il de sa petite voix qui hanterait les rêves de Dumbledore pendant longtemps, il en était sur. Car, c'est de cela qu'il s'agit non ? Une guerre, et tout son cortège de destruction et d'affrontements mortels et barbares n'étant qu'une succession de bains de sang.

_ C'est ça ! Interrompit Dumbledore finalement en se ressaisissant brutalement. L'enfant parlait des champs de bataille et de ses atrocités d'une voix tellement tendre et aimante qu'il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il n'avait pas pris de James que certaines caractéristiques physiques. Il parlait exactement comme son défunt arrière-grand-père, contemporain d'Albus et chef militaire droit et sans pitié adorant le combat. Il avait éradiqué plus de familles de sang-purs dans des guerres d'honneur que même Voldemort mais en ne faisant que répondre aux attaques contre sa famille et donc en gardant un prestige inégalé dans les plus hautes sphères sociales du monde des sorciers. Heureusement qu'il avait laissé son frère cadet s'occuper des propriétés britanniques de la famille et avait toujours préféré le Nouveau Monde comme terrain de jeu, il aurait fait un carnage parmi les sang-purs britanniques.

_ On dirait que je suis allé trop loin, commenta Harry avec un petit sourire. Est-ce que ça vous tourmente de voir un de vos élèves, un enfant aussi jeune que moi parler avec jubilation de mettre fin à des vies ? Demanda Harry avec un regard acéré dirigé à Dumbledore.

_ Potter ! Cria Maugrey, comprenant enfin ce qu'Albus pouvait penser, s'imaginer. L'échec personnel qu'il vivait, le visage si jeune de Harry, rappelant à la fois tous les autres jeunes élèves qu'il avait à Poudlard. Tous les élèves qu'il essayait depuis des décennies de protéger. Une torture mentale redoutable, pensa Maugrey avec tristesse en voyant le visage âgé de Dumbledore. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais Potter ! Siffla Maugrey.

_ Peut-être, répondit Harry en gardant son regard fixé sur le vieil homme accablé par ses erreurs et ses regrets. Contrat ? Demanda Harry, faisant acquiescer le directeur de Poudlard qui sortit une feuille épaisse et se mit à la remplir d'un coup de baguette magique sous le regard intéressé du jeune garçon.

_ Par le présent contrat, tu jures que tu ne tueras ni ne blesseras gravement aucun sorcier, quelque soit son âge sans une attaque de la même intensité à ton encontre d'abord, sauf si je t'en donne moi, et moi seul, l'autorisation, informa Dumbledore.

_ Rajouter quelque chose pour si jamais je tue un sorcier sans savoir que c'en était un, demanda Harry d'un air songeur. Dumbledore acquiesça de mauvaise grâce et changea la ligne d'un coup de baguette.

_ Ensuite, tu promets d'accomplir la prophétie par tous les moyens en ta disposition, énonça Dumbledore.

_ Je promet d'accomplir la prophétie que vous venez de m'énoncer juste avant et que vous allez marquer ici, par tous les moyens en ma disposition, rectifia Harry en lançant un regard défiant au Directeur. Celui-ci voulut refuser mais se résigna, Harry le fixait résolument, répondant sans le savoir … ou en le sachant pertinemment, au dilemme interne de Dumbledore.

_ Très bien, accepta-t-il. Tu promets de limiter les dommages collatéraux au minimum et de remettre à l'Ordre du Phénix et à moi-même toutes les informations dont tu viendrais à disposer lors de notre combat contre les forces du Mal, termina Dumbledore.

_ L'Ordre du Phénix ?

_ Mon organisation de combattant. Le Ministère, entité gérant le Monde Magique, était infiltré et inutile la dernière fois lorsque nous avons du affronter Voldemort, j'avais donc ma propre organisation pour le combattre lui et ses forces, expliqua Dumbledore.

_ Rajoutez que toute possession de Voldemort et de ses alliés ne sera pas compté dans les dommages collatéraux, ce seront des destructions d'objectifs ennemis, précisa Harry froidement. Dumbledore accepta sans mal. Maintenant, mes conditions, prononça Harry.

_ Énonce-les et je les rajouterais sur le contrat en te faisant savoir si je m'oppose ou je souhaite réviser une de tes propositions, offrit Dumbledore.

_ Je serais libre de mes mouvements, je suis conscient que je serais censé être un élève mais je ne suis pas normal et prétendre pendant trop longtemps va vite me rendre maboul, demanda Harry. J'aurais donc le droit d'aller et venir, quelque soit l'heure, d'entrer et de sortir du château et de prendre certaines fois des congés non-prévus quand je sens qu'il me faut un changement de rythme, vous me saisissez ? Questionna Harry.

_ J'ai bien une solution, fit Dumbledore, surprenant Maugrey qui s'était attendu à ce que ça devienne une pierre d'achoppement majeure.

_ Laquelle ? S'enquit Harry.

_ Tu ne serais pas un élève de l'école mais un apprenti d'un des professeurs, ou même mon apprenti s'il le faut, expliqua Dumbledore.

_ Beaucoup vont se poser des questions ou parler de favoritisme non ? Demanda Harry, un peu en dehors de ses sujets de prédilection.

_ Est-ce que ça sera un problème ? Questionna Dumbledore d'un air circonspect.

_ Strictement rien à foutre, ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent les merdeux, c'est le cadet de mes soucis, faudra juste s'attendre à ce que ceux qui croient qu'ils peuvent m'attaquer pour faire connaître leur ressentiment terminent à l'infirmerie avec un nez cassés, ce genre de chose, expliqua Harry.

_ Tant que tu restes mesuré et dans les limites du contrat, accorda Dumbledore. Il savait qu'il y aurait des altercations à Poudlard … il y avait toujours des altercations dans une école de jeunes sorciers, mais Harry serait contrôlé par leur contrat.

_ Je veux aussi être informé de tout ce que vous et l'Ordre du Phénix pourrait savoir sur Voldemort et sa bande de sbires, informa Harry. Dumbledore refusa clairement.

_ Ce serait trop long, le mettre dans le contrat équivaudrait ensuite à ce que l'on passe plusieurs semaines à ce que je raconte tout ce que je sais sur des personnes que j'ai connu dès leurs 11 ans pour la plupart.

_ Très bien, mais vous avez intérêt à me tenir informé de ce qui se passe chez l'ennemi.

_ Bien sur, fit Dumbledore d'un air joyeux qui réjouit aussi Maugrey. Son ami revenait à sa conduite infernale habituelle.

_ Pour le paiement … débuta Harry avant que Dumbledore ne le coupe.

_ Disons, l'héritage que tiens de tes parents, offrit Dumbledore avec un sourire au coin de sa barbe.

_ Je suppose que sans votre accord, je peux dire adieu à mon héritage, comprit Harry en regardant Dumbledore avec des yeux impénétrables.

_ Ce serait beaucoup plus dur, accorda Dumbledore.

_ Rajoutez alors sur le contrat que le paiement sera mon héritage, dans sa totalité, sans aucun retrait depuis le 31 octobre 1981, ou alors avec de tels retraits remboursés, dès la mort de Voldemort, imposa Harry d'un ton sec.

_ Nous nous comprenons donc Monsieur Potter, prononça Dumbledore en rajoutant la ligne et en s'apprêtant à signer.

_ Attendez ! Demanda Harry. Avec votre magie, quelles sont les pénalités qu'on a si on brise le contrat, vous n'avez marqué que perte de sa magie, ce n'est pas suffisant, pointa Harry. Et je veux ajouter l'impossibilité pour vous de vous tourner contre moi et votre obligation de toujours me défendre d'une quelconque tentative de votre gouvernement de m'attaquer pour mes actes durant la guerre.

_ Des précautions importantes et vraiment bien inspirées, contempla Dumbledore. Très bien. Et pour les pénalités, je peux rendre ce contrat simplement inviolable sous peine de mort.

_ Faites-le, nous sommes des personnes honorables de toute manière, non ?

_ Évidemment.

_ Parfait, fit Harry en signant avec son sang alors que Dumbledore soupirait de soulagement d'avoir enfin sécurisé le soutien de Harry Potter, l'enfant de la Prophétie, pour combattre Voldemort. Je vous verrais donc dans quelques semaines, informa-t-il les deux hommes en sortant de table et en reprenant son apparence qu'il avait quand Maugrey l'avait abordé. Dumbledore lui lança un regard étonné.

_ Ah ?

_ J'ai dit tout-à-l'heure que j'avais des mecs à remercier encore de leurs tendres attentions, rappela Harry d'un ton absent en remettant son pistolet à sa ceinture. Ça me prendra pas longtemps et je pourrais aller jouer avec vos baguettes magiques après, déclara Harry avant de quitter l'établissement.

_ Albus, tu es sur de ce que tu fais ? Demanda Maugrey.

_ Tu te souviens Alastor, ce que tu m'as demandé pendant toute la guerre et que j'ai toujours refusé même contre l'avis de Gideon et Fabian ou de Lily ? Questionna Dumbledore.

_ Non, là comme ça, je ne vois pas, répondit Maugrey d'un air ennuyé.

_ Que l'on se mette à être plus agressif, à mutiler et tuer les mangemorts pour qu'ils ne soient plus des menaces pour le reste du conflit, répéta le Directeur. J'ai toujours refusé parce que, comme Harry l'a parfaitement compris, je ne voulais pas faire de vous des soldats, je ne veux pas que les membres de l'Ordre soient des combattants, révéla Dumbledore. Je veux simplement qu'ils aident, qu'ils participent à l'effort de guerre. Ce sont les aurors qui doivent se battre, dans les règles et les lois, défendit le vieil homme avant de soupirer. Mais j'ai compris dans la dernière guerre que sans guerriers, sans vrais combattants prêts à assumer pour eux les taches les plus horribles requises par un combat comme celui que nous menions et mènerons contre les mangemorts, le résultat n'était qu'une mortalité élevé des membres de l'Ordre et défenseurs du Bien en vain. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais protesté quand Lily ou toi tuaient en bataille. Harry sera ma réponse à cette nécessité. Il est redoutable, m'as-tu dit, sans pitié, sans cœur, prêt à tuer toute personne se dressant sur son chemin. J'ai honte de l'admettre mais il est ce qu'il nous faudra. Il terrifiera les mangemorts, nettoiera les rangs de Voldemort et coupera la tête du serpent, j'en suis sur.

_ Mais il ne connaît pas de magie, il sait combattre, et apparemment très bien si ce que disaient les autres agents des forces de l'ordre et des armées disaient au sujet de quelques unes de ses cibles, mais il n'a aucune expérience de ce que peut faire la magie hormis la Légilimencie et l'Occlumencie.

_ Et pourquoi crois-tu que je sois prêt à en faire mon apprenti ? Demanda Dumbledore. Ça l'éloignera des autres élèves, réduisant drastiquement le danger qu'il corrompe ou soit forcer de combattre des étudiants et en même temps, ça me permettra de superviser tout ce qu'il apprendra.

_ Tu vas le transformer en une machine à tuer encore plus efficace, fit Maugrey.

_ C'est nécessaire, mon vieil ami. Ensuite, tu sais bien que, tant qu'ils sont loin de la Grande-Bretagne …

_ Ce n'est pas ton problème, je sais, accepta Maugrey avant que les deux ne disparaissent dans une flamme jaune et or.

* * *

Auteur : Chapitre plus long que prévu. Bien sur, ils avaient des choses à se dire de chaque côté.

Donc un Harry acceptant de jouer dans les règles de Dumbledore, un Dumbledore qui comprend qu'il a besoin de Harry et doit faire en quelque sorte ce pacte avec le diable. (Après, il y a des éléments additionnels qui sont rentrés en jeu mais je ne dis rien ...)

Sinon, un Harry qui boit, je sais c'est pas bien mais bon ... Harry n'est pas gentil :D (je crois que c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire). Mais ça ne sera pas une habitude, là il a vraiment reçu un choc. (et il fallait qu'il calme ses pulsions meurtrières dirigées contre Dumbles quand il a dit ça). Mais l'alcool n'est pas une solution yada yada (le meurtre, le vol, le viol, la corruption, le vol d'identité, la lobotomie n'en sont pas non plus) : c'était la ligne santé. .

Et pis, j'ai rajouté le petit aspect héréditaire chez les Potter d'aimer le combat sous toutes ses formes, j'ai assez apprécié l'idée, mais ça ne donnera pas vraiment de grand moment avec Harry cherchant sur sa famille ... Harry, dans la tradition de Black Lagoon, ne va pas être très tourné vers le passé mais complètement dans l'instant présent et le regard porté vers les futures bataill ... le futur.

J'espère que vous apprécier comment l'histoire avance (c'est plus lent que ce que je pensais en fait, dans mon esprit, je comptais déjà être en Roumanie là, mais je n'avais pas compté sur le format différent de 3-4k de mots contre 6-7k que je fais d'habitude, donc je pense repasser à 6-7k progressivement par ch.)

Merci pour avoir lu, pour les commentaires, les alertations, les favoritations :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry dans le Lagon Noir.**

**Chapitre 7 : Un trio ?**

* * *

_Avertissement : Il y aura des mentions d'inceste à partir de ce chapitre. Rien de bien graphique mais je préviens quand même pour les personnes qui feraient un blocage, seraient complètement dégoûtées par la simple mention de ce genre de choses ... (Pour les connaisseurs de Black Lagoon, je m'excuse du spoiler des nouveaux arrivants dans la fic mais je préfère prévenir à l'avance pour ce genre de thèmes à risques. Outre le fait que le cheminement général pouvait laisser à penser que nous en arriverions à ces deux-là en particulier :D). _

_Accessoirement, je le redis, je crois que je l'avais déjà mis mais je tiens à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune ambiguïté. Je ne suis en rien favorable à tout ce qui est meurtre, se faire justice soi-même, inceste, viol, proxénétisme, pédophilie, détournements d'argent, fraudes en tout genre etc... Ceci est une fiction et reste une fiction. De même, aucun des personnages à part peut-être ceux qui existent déjà dans le manga ou dans Harry Potter, ne sont basés sur des personnages réels, ce sont de purs produits de mon imagination aidée de toutes les conneries que j'ai pu lire, voir, apprendre, entendre ... _

_Je tenais à cette mise au point pour bien clarifier que je ne suis pas aussi tordu que ce que j'écris :D (même si j'avoue avoir une fascination pour les armes depuis quelques années maintenant ... mais je n'ai pas envie de tuer la terre entière pour autant.)_

.

Harry quitta Becej en repensant à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir évidemment et ce que ça changeait pour lui. Car Harry était préoccupé, il en arrivait à la fin de son périple qu'il tenait à tout prix à faire. Cette virée sanglante à travers l'Europe n'était pas seulement un bain de sang qui n'assouvissait que ses pulsions meurtrières ou bien encore sa soif de vengeance. Pour Harry, ça s'apparentait également à un nouveau départ, d'où l'importance qu'avait sa liste qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé.

Cette liste avait été comme un fil que Harry suivait quand il n'avait rien d'autre, dans les moments où il doutait de lui-même. C'était une promesse, un serment, que Harry avait fait. Leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, pas seulement, c'était également un moyen de continuer de fuir vers l'avant et Harry en était conscient … non pas que ça le rebute. Tant qu'il avançait, Harry était confiant. Il l'avait vu chez les autres, ceux qui participaient parfois aux jeux des 'amis' de son oncle. Ceux qui ne voyait pas au-delà du jeu et de leur situation, ceux-là étaient perdus et mourraient. Or, Harry mourrait quand il le déciderait, il n'avait pas endurer ces dix années infernales en pensant que quelqu'un d'autre puisse décider de l'instant de sa mort.

Arrogance ? Non, Harry savait qu'il mourrait. Mais Harry savait aussi que quand il tomberait, ce serait parce qu'il aurait fait un choix le menant à sa mort, comme quand il avait décidé de s'engager avec ces serbes.

De fait, Harry, arrivant tout juste à Verita, une ville en construction près de Timisoara, était conscient qu'il aurait bientôt épuisé sa réserve de cibles et qu'il devrait trouver quelque chose à faire quand il irait dans l'école de Merlin. Ce serait quelque chose à creuser sur le chemin du retour en Angleterre.

Harry avait finalement décidé de d'abord s'occuper du directeur d'orphelinat, Popescu, et ensuite des frères Blaunescu pour la simple et bonne raison que Verita était plus proche de Becej que Cluj quand il avait regardé sur un plan. Accessoirement aussi, il tenait à pouvoir se faire comprendre en roumain quand il s'occuperait des deux autres.

La ville dans laquelle arrivait Harry était un endroit apparemment très peu populaire chez les habitants de Timisoara et les autres roumains que Harry avait pu croiser. Harry avait de la chance, c'était un endroit rêvé pour qu'il puisse se renseigner sur les Blaunescu. De tous ceux que Harry avait ciblé, ces deux-là étaient les plus dangereux … Bowfaith mise à part. Les deux frères étaient des hommes d'affaires certes, mais pas vraiment d'affaires légales.

Eugène, à moitié français par sa mère, organisait apparemment un trafic d'armes très lucratif de ce que Harry avait pu entendre quand ils se voyaient. Deux ans plus tôt, il avait dit qu'il était de très bonne humeur parce que le régime communiste dans son pays tombait et que ça lui permettrait de récupérer encore plus d'armes et de matériel militaire à écouler entre l'Est et l'Ouest et au Moyen-Orient. Valerian, lui moitié allemand par sa mère là aussi, s'occupait de l'aspect financier, blanchiment d'argent, arnaques en tout genre, il participait également dans une opération de faussaires, si ce que Harry avait capté concernant l'imprimerie à deutschemark quelques mois auparavant était juste.

Verita était une ville où Harry trouverait forcément des informations donc. La ville était nouvelle mais déjà usée, une plaque quand il était entré faisait remonter la fondation de la ville en 1984, elle devait alors devenir une nouvelle plaque tournante des échanges entre les pays des Balkans et surtout symboliser un renforcement des liens entre la Roumanie et la Yougoslavie avec plusieurs zones franches accueillant les sociétés yougoslaves à bras ouverts. Mais de ce que Harry pouvait voir en passant dans les rues en voiture en cherchant l'orphelinat qu'il voulait, la ville n'avait pas tourné comme c'était prévu.

Quelques immeubles blancs et assez grands côtoyaient les constructions industrielles classiques en béton gris terne, de nombreux chantiers complétaient les zones où il y avait des espaces entre les immeubles. Certaines habitations étaient déjà fissurées, d'autres des bidonvilles comme Harry avait pu en voir quand il était passé en Croatie … sachant que la Croatie était en guerre et la Roumanie non. Et l'atmosphère, loin d'être celle d'une ville accueillante tournée vers l'extérieure, était tendue, Harry traversant plusieurs quartiers en sentant qu'il changeait complètement de monde. Un quartier avait par exemple majoritairement des inscriptions en serbe et des commerces et sociétés serbes, tandis qu'un autre semblait entièrement peuplé d'allemands.

Harry gara finalement sa voiture alors qu'il était à la limite entre le quartier allemand, symbolisé par un hôtel et un bar ayant des signes en langue allemande donnant sur le premier trottoir et d'autres dans une langue que Harry ne connaissait pas mais pouvait reconnaître facilement, du hongrois, avec beaucoup de « z » et de « s » jouant au chat et à la souris. Il quitta le véhicule en ignorant les regards des hommes sur la terrasse du bar hongrois dans lequel il entra directement, il devait se renseigner.

L'intérieur du bar allait bien à cette ville et semblait être un exemple illustrant le stéréotype de l'établissement mal famé fréquenté par la pègre et autres groupes peu respectueux de la loi. Tables rafistolées, verres ébréchés, armes portées en évidence par la plupart des clients, barman nettoyant un plat avec un chiffon sale dans un recoin ténébreux derrière son comptoir où s'alignaient les pochetrons, tout y était.

Dès qu'il entra, les conversations se firent plus rares, des regards dévisageant la véritable forme de Harry, pas le moins du monde concerné par l''étrangeté de l'arrivée dans un bar aussi intimidant d'un gamin d'une dizaine d'années. Harry se dirigea vers le comptoir et s'installa sur l'une des chaises hautes d'un petit bond. Le barman s'avança devant lui et lui envoya une phrase en hongrois qui ne devait pas être 'Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?' ou une autre amabilité du genre. La main de Harry cingla alors dans les airs jusqu'à saisir le menton de l'homme qui écarquilla les yeux, faisant tomber son regard dans celui de Harry qui eut un sourire satisfait quand il se mit à passer en revue tous les souvenirs du hongrois.

Quelques secondes furent suffisantes à Harry pour siphonner toutes les connaissances, toutes les expériences qu'avait vécu le barman dans sa vie, il fallait le dire, assez calme pour se retrouver ici. L'homme avait été un universitaire talentueux sous le régime communiste hongrois avant de se retrouver embarqué dans une grande insurrection anti-soviétique quand il avait une vingtaine d'années et s'était ensuite enfui dans l'arrière-pays hongrois avant de passer en Roumanie, le seul pays à ne pas avoir attaquer à Budapest. Depuis, il avait trempé dans de diverses affaires louches, généralement gardant un rôle de soutien et de base arrière pour la minorité hongroise de l'Ouest roumain.

Il avait entendu parler de Verita en 86 par un de ses plus anciens clients et y était arrivé quelques mois plus tard prêt à participer à ce que les hongrois appelaient leur ruée vers l'or. Très vite, le mirage de la prospérité de la nouvelle ville s'estompa devant la seule guerre économique agitant les habitants de la commune, celle des gangs. Trafics en tout genre, corruption générale faisant paraître Moscou comme un modèle de cité vertueuse et violence sans cesse plus importante et meurtrière.

Verita ne suivait aucun dogme, aucune doctrine, aucune règle sinon celle du plus fort. Et les plus forts, c'étaient les tchécoslovaques de Praha Festival, découvrit Harry en continuant de ruminer ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit du roumano-hongrois.

_ Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Demanda une voix menaçante en magyar que Harry pouvait maintenant comprendre comme s'il avait appris le magyar à la place du barman dont la bouche ne laissait plus sortir que de l'écume alors que ses yeux regardaient dans le vide et qu'il glissait sur son bar jusqu'à tomber derrière le comptoir.

_ Je lui ai détruit l'esprit, je crois, je n'ai pas encore réussi à contrôler cet aspect de ma … lecture de pensées ? Proposa Harry en magyar. Il devrait dormir ce soir, comme à chaque fois qu'il absorbait autant de souvenirs et de connaissances d'un seul coup. Harry n'aimait pas dormir … il était vulnérable quand il dormait, c'était mal, même un crime qu'il se permette d'être vulnérable de la sorte. Mais … il n'avait pas le choix, sinon, il ferait comme en Croatie et avant, il oublierait vite un peu tout et serait impulsif et se remettrait à agir chaotiquement … enfin plus que d'habitude.

_ Que … Quoi !? Gueula la voix d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années pointant un pistolet soviétique Tokarev sur Harry. Le garçon devenait redoutable à identifier et utiliser toute sorte d'armes à force de lobotomiser les autres en absorbant leurs expériences personnelles et compétences et connaissances vu que les personnes à qui il faisait ça étaient généralement très connectés au monde où les armes sont reines.

_ J'en ai fait un légume, essaya Harry d'une voix douce en levant son regard vers l'homme qui le fixait en devenant de plus en plus enragé. Harry prit alors l'initiative en tirant un coup avec le pistolet qu'il tenait dans la poche de sa veste depuis son entrée dans le bar. Il passa ensuite par dessus le comptoir quand les 'clients' se mirent à prendre leurs armes en panique après qu'un gamin de 10 ans ait exécuté leur collègue et rendu maboul leur barman préféré.

_ Petit salopard !

_ Saignez-le !

_ Je vais le forcer à bouffer ses propres tripes si je le chope ! Menaçaient les hongrois en se mettant à tirer dans tous les sens à travers le bar. Harry, utilisant sa petite taille et sa rapidité, sprinta vers la porte menant vers ce qui se révéla être les escaliers menant à l'étage. Un des hommes passa de son côté du bar alors qu'il commençait à partir et n'eut pas le temps de crier avant de prendre une cartouche de TT-33 dans le torse et d'être envoyé en arrière. Harry monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se retrouva nez à nez avec un gars qui courrait dans la direction opposée à la sienne avec une arme qui fit vibrer Harry d'excitation. Un vrai sniper antichar, un PGM Hécate II de fabrication française dans les mains d'un bleu qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans et regardait Harry avec confusion.

_ J'ai entendu des coups de feu, tout va bien en bas ? Demanda le jeune homme d'un ton hésitant en lançant des regards anxieux par dessus l'épaule de Harry.

_ Tout va bien, j'ai juste commencé mon plan après avoir confirmé l'information que m'a donné un de vos amis de Timisoara, informa Harry.

_ On n'a pas d'amis à Timi … fit le jeune en magyar en se grattant la tête et en posant la crosse du fusil qu'il tenait entre les mains à terre.

_ Précisément, coupa Harry en ponctuant son interruption en plantant une balle dans la poitrine du jeune homme. Harry prit rapidement l'arme de précision des mains du corps du pauvre hère qui avait eu le malheur de le croiser et le rangea dans la poche de son pantalon, à moitié surpris que ce qu'il pouvait faire avec son sac ou ses chaussettes marchait aussi dans ce cas-là. Des coups de feu retentirent alors des escaliers et Harry évita les éventuels tirs dirigés à lui en défonçant une des portes fermées du couloir et en sautant à l'intérieur de la pièce à pieds joints. Il fut une fois de plus à moitié surpris par la femme et l'homme nus le regardant avec effroi en s'étreignant comme si leur vie en dépendait. Le vieux avait bien dit … pensé … su qu'il tenait un bar qui faisait aussi hôtel de passe, se dit Harry en ne sachant plus comment se référer à sa lobotomisation … acquisition de connaissances ?

Harry ignora promptement les deux enlacés pour jeter un œil à la porte en sortant son M70 qui était toujours aussi désespérément pauvre en munitions. Il enleva tout de même le cran de sûreté, déterminé à économiser son dernier chargeur, quand les premiers adversaires se déversèrent dans la pièce alors que Harry venait de renverser le lit après en avoir jeté les deux tourtereaux. Harry se planqua derrière le lit qui résistait assez bien aux petits calibres qu'utilisaient ses assaillants et se mit à palper sa veste. A la première accalmie dans leurs coups de feu, Harry attendit un petit peu et se dressa, mitraillant les deux pans de mur derrière lesquels étaient terrés les autres hommes armés. Il vida ainsi la moitié de son chargeur avant de se remettre derrière le lit quand il perçut le début de la réplique hongroise. Sa couverture fut arrosée au pistolet-mitrailleur pendant que Harry révélait une grenade fermement enfoncée dans son poing.

_ _Ciao bambino, _chuchota le garçon avec un sourire sadique avant de lancer la grenade qu'il avait dégoupillé quelques secondes avant. Il se releva et supprima les deux qui lui tiraient dessus depuis l'encadrement qui avaient été tétanisés en voyant la grenade qu'il avait lancé. Harry sauta ensuite par la fenêtre au même moment où l'explosion de la grenade qu'il avait lancé détruisait une bonne partie de la chambre et envoyait des shrapnels de partout. Il se retint au rebord et remonta comme si de rien n'était, s'époussetant sans même lancer un regard à la jeune prostituée ou à son client qui hurlaient après avoir été percés par plusieurs éclats.

Inspectant l'entrée, ne trouvant que des corps et deux autres hommes qui gémissaient au sol avec des blessures mortelles, Harry fut ennuyé par les hurlements du couple, il acheva les quatre personnes qui avaient survécu à sa grenade avant de faire sauter les autres occupants des chambres par leurs fenêtres respectives. Premier étage … ils seraient blessés mais vivants … normalement, se dit Harry en voyant un des clients se faire descendre avant même de toucher le sol. et redescendit au bar. La salle était déserte mais dès qu'il fut visible l'espace d'un instant depuis l'extérieur, le bar reçut d'innombrables coups de feu qui achevèrent l'entreprise de destruction de Harry mieux qu'il n'aurait pu le faire lui-même. Harry sortit alors un vieil ami qu'il n'avait pas pu utiliser jusqu'à maintenant, heureusement qu'il avait trouvé quelques munitions quand il jouait le serbe, pensa Harry en ayant un petit rire sombre quand il se posta à la toute fin du bar, la seule partie donnant directement sur l'extérieur grâce à une fenêtre … qui avait déjà volée en éclat bien sur.

Harry chargea son fidèle RPG et tira à l'aveugle par dessus le comptoir en augmentant ce qui devait être sa masse musculaire dans son bras. Il y eut une explosion à l'extérieur et des cris dans plus d'une seule langue, Harry sourit, il y avait des chances qu'il ait tiré juste, les hongrois et leurs renforts squattaient toute la rue avec leurs voitures tournées vers le bar. Il chargea une deuxième roquette et cette fois, il sauta sur le comptoir d'où il pouvait parfaitement voir ses assiégeants. Il évita les tirs venant des hongrois et visa l'une des voitures, celle qui était sur le côté droit de leur ensemble, son réservoir était tournée vers le reste des véhicules derrière lesquels les autres malfrats se cachaient. La roquette alla précisément là où Harry le voulait, faisant sauter la réserve de carburant de la voiture visée et créant une explosion qui enveloppa bientôt plusieurs autres voitures à la grande satisfaction de Harry.

Harry rangea le RPG et retourna derrière le bar où il se mit à tâtonner sur le sol avant de trouver un anneau en fer. Il tira l'anneau avec force et un panneau coulissant … coulissa. Il y trouva, comme le vieux barman lui avait 'montré', la réserve d'armes et de munitions que le vieillard gardait jalousement au cas où il serait un jour à nouveau obligé de combattre des rouges. Harry y trouva plusieurs pistolets, un bon nombre de cartouches, un fusil à pompe, un mortier et surtout, la mitrailleuse Vickers, un vestige certes, mais en parfait état de marche et délivrant toujours 500 coups par minute et pesant toujours une trentaine de kilos, remarqua mentalement Harry avant de poser la mitrailleuse sur le comptoir, d'en fixer les trépieds et de mettre le doigt sur la détente.

Le bruit assourdissant de l'arme à feu, n'ennuyant en rien Harry qui n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec le bruit de ses armes personnellement, masqua un moment les cris désespérés et les sons d'os qui craquent et de chairs qui se déchirent. Harry déversa les centaines de cartouches sur ses assaillants sans rien ne ressemblait à de la parcimonie ou de la retenue, c'était tout simplement une boucherie et Harry était le boucher, méritant alors parfaitement le surnom que les services de polices britanniques lui avait donné. Harry continua ainsi trois à quatre minutes, alimentant la mitrailleuse en puisant continuellement dans la cache du barman jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'autres bruits dehors que les murmures de quelques allemands et du groupe de roumains qui regardaient le carnage et, évidemment, le bruit de sa mitrailleuse.

Harry regarda un temps le résultat de sa pluie de balles et enleva la mitrailleuse du comptoir avant de la fourrer dans son sac, qu'il avait laissé en bas, au pied du bar. Toujours hors de vue de quiconque inspecterait la scène depuis l'extérieur, Harry chargea dans son sac toutes les munitions de calibres différents et les armes trouvées dans la cache sauf le fusil à pompe qu'il prit avec lui. C'était un Remington américain M870 calibre 12, très populaire et pas très difficile à se procurer des États-Unis quand on fait croire qu'on est israélien selon l'ancien universitaire trotskiste qui tenait le bar.

Harry sortit du bar par ce qui restait des portes vitrées coulissantes et alla directement en direction des roumains, plus précisément de celui qui semblait être le chef, se tenant en avant et portant une veste de motard en cuir noir. L'homme avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres quand il vit Harry, ses hommes, eux, semblaient hésitants de le laisser s'approcher mais un geste de leur chef les assura que tout allait bien.

_ Spectaculaire Monsieur 'Bloody Child', je crois que c'est comme ça que vous vous êtes présenté à notre ami commun ? Demanda le leader avec un sourire nonchalant. En flânant à Timisoara, Harry avait trouvé un nom qui avait été mentionné en sa présence par l'un des deux frères Blaunescu. C'était un fleuriste qui s'occupait de garder un œil sur les associations sportives d'adolescents et de jeunes enfants pour repérer les bons éléments potentiels qu'il serait bon de convaincre de travailler pour eux.

_ Oui, j'ai trouvé ça approprié, répondit Harry en lançant un regard rapide du côté du désastre qu'il laissait derrière lui.

_ Effectivement, accorda l'homme. Josef m'avait dit que vous étiez jeune, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez aussi jeune, quel âge avez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

_ 11 ans, fit Harry avec un soupir. Pourrions-nous passer aux choses sérieuses, vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour réduire toute résistance des cartels étrangers dans cette ville et moi, je veux de l'argent, c'est un bon deal non ? Questionna le garçon avec des yeux verts brillant d'excitation.

_ On pensait qu'on aurait besoin d'une preuve de vos talents, répondit l'homme avant de détourner le regard sur la dévastation les entourant. Mais je ne crois pas que cela sera nécessaire, indiqua-t-il. Plutôt, nous allons t'offrir deux assistants, ils sont jeunes et un peu turbulents mais ils aiment tuer et sont assez doués. Mais allons discuter de cela dans un endroit plus accueillant.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Harry était à l'autre bout de la ville, en plein cœur de l'endroit où il avait voulu être, l'orphelinat de Verita, un énorme complexe de plusieurs bâtiments tombés sous le contrôle de la mafia roumaine qu'il avait rejoint à l'est de la ville.

_ Vous avez parlé d'assistants ? Demanda finalement Harry après un trajet dans le silence le plus plat.

_ Oui, sursauta le chef en indiquant à ses hommes de les laisser seuls alors qu'ils entraient dans une salle qui devait servir de petit salon. Les deux s'installèrent dans des fauteuils assez confortables. Du aux préférences d'un de nos clients et partenaires, nous nous sommes mis à utiliser les orphelins pour autre chose que la prostitution et les tournages pornographiques, expliqua l'homme, Harry sentant son irritation grandir. Nous avons commencé à leur apprendre à s'entretuer afin de faire des combats d'orphelins, c'est une activité qui est devenu très lucrative très rapidement, les gens aiment le sang, et encore plus quand ce sont des enfants pré-pubères qui s'affrontent avec le désespoir de rester en vie pour un autre jour en enfer, continua le roumain en regardant Harry attentivement du coin de l'œil.

Le garçon maintint une façade impassible, hochant la tête de façon intermittente mais il bouillonnait intérieurement. Ce n'est que sa volonté de voir un peu quel genre d'assistants il aurait et s'ils seraient des enfants avec qui il pourrait s'entendre, ayant le même genre de passé et de façon de vivre, qui l'empêcha de se mettre à repeindre les murs de l'orphelinat avec le sang des gangsters qui le tenaient.

_ Et puis, on a commencé à avoir des taux de mortalité plus élevés qu'au début et un couple de jumeaux a émergé au-dessus du lot, Hansel et Gretel, révéla l'homme en ayant un frisson. Ces deux-là ont été pendant un moment des favoris de nos clients, deux jumeaux identiques, à la peau blanche immaculée, des corps parfaitement enfantins et une obéissance qui est vite devenue parfaite. Mais ils sont devenus dangereux et nous voulions les envoyer à nos nouveaux associés en Sicile, ils sont d'excellents combattants, mais votre présence et votre âge nous ont fait changer d'avis.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous attendriez de moi ? S'enquit Harry, intrigué.

_ Simplement d'apprendre à ces gamins qu'ils ne peuvent pas tuer tout le monde quand ils en ont envie, indiqua-t-il au moment même où un garçon et une fille aux cheveux d'une couleur argentée éclatante et avec des yeux améthystes brillants de bonheur arrivaient en sautillant main dans la main. La fille portait de longs cheveux tombant jusqu'au bas de son dos et le garçon avait au contraire les cheveux assez courts, encerclant son visage aussi pâle que celui de Harry ou de sa sœur. Harry eut alors un sourire en les voyant, ils semblaient être aussi dérangés que lui.

_ Vous nous avez fait demandé M. Coelo ? Demanda la fille d'une voix fluette.

_ Oui oui, qui devons-nous tuer ? Ajouta le garçon en lançant un regard du côté de Harry. Celui-ci leva un sourcil vers 'Coelo' qui lui fit signe de leur parler.

_ A vrai dire, M. Coelo m'a demandé de venir pour qu'avec vous deux, nous nettoyions la ville pour que lui et ses potes puissent être les seuls à y faire du business, résuma Harry.

_ On va pouvoir s'amuser dans toute la ville !? Demanda la fille avec des étoiles dans les yeux en se tournant vers son frère.

_ Oui, ma sœur adorée, ça va être glorieux, répondit-il en embrassant la fille.

_ J'espère que vous êtes prêts à faire couler le sang, fit Harry en reprenant le M870 qu'il avait sanglé dans son dos et en le chargeant.

_ Hum … Vous devriez peut-être attendre d'être à l'extérieur pour … débuta Coelo nerveusement en voyant Hansel et Gretel préparer eux aussi leurs armes. Harry tourna le canon de son arme sur lui et tira à bout portant, déchiquetant le torse de l'homme et tachant encore plus ses vêtements de sang.

_ On a bien dit toute la ville, répondit Harry avec un sourire carnassier aux jumeaux qui l'observait avec des yeux ronds. Les deux se mirent alors à sourire de la même manière que Harry et s'avancèrent vers lui avant de l'étreindre subitement.

_ On ne te tuera pas finalement, tu as l'air d'être intéressant, fit Gretel, la fille dans son cou, faisant frissonner Harry quand il senti le souffle de la fille sur sa peau.

_ On pourrait avoir un frère de plus, c'est excitant, ajouta Hansel de l'autre côté de son cou, lui aussi parlant dans le creux de la nuque de Harry.

_ Très excitant, commenta Harry en passant ses bras autour des deux autres avec hésitation, pris au dépourvu sur la marche à suivre. Il sentit alors Hansel bouger et en seulement quelques infimes secondes, l'étreinte était brisée et Harry et Hansel se tenaient en joue avec des pistolets, prêts à se faire exploser la cervelle.

_ Ma très chère sœur, je crois qu'il peut jouer avec nous un moment, fit Hansel en baissant son arme avec un sourire angélique que retourna alors Harry.

_ Il faut toujours être prêt à défendre sa vie en prenant celle des autres, répondit Gretel et Harry acquiesça, ces gamins étaient vraiment les meilleurs assistants qu'il pouvait avoir, pensa-t-il alors que Hansel sortait une hache à une main avec une lame parfaitement tranchante et que Gretel elle, prenait deux pistolet-mitrailleurs de sous sa robe noire à doublure blanche ravivant à Harry le souvenir d'un costume de soubrette ...

* * *

Auteur : Un nouveau chapitre, un ! Je m'excuse pour les délais d'écriture qui s'allongent, j'ai moins de temps libre et donc ça s'en ressent. Je vais quand même essayé de me tenir à un chapitre par semaine mais je ne peux rien promettre.

Et donc oui, Harry, Hansel et Gretel ... j'adore le trio que ça forme. Et comme vous pouvez le deviner, le prochain chapitre va voir Harry régler quelques affaires roumaines avec ses deux nouveaux 'assistants' :D

Bonne lecture, bonne continuation et j'espère que vous appréciez ce que vous lisez :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry dans le Lagon Noir.**

**Chapitre 8 : Un trio ... magique même.**

* * *

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois enfants sortirent les uns après les autres de la salle de réunion qui avait été bien à l'écart du reste du complexe servant de base au cartel roumain du crime.

Harry menait le trio avec un sourire satisfait, son fusil à pompe dans les mains ne demandant que de déverser le sang. Derrière lui, Hansel … ou Gretel, Harry les avait vu changer totalement leur apparence et leur personnalité juste après qu'ils aient décidé qu'il serait leur nouveau frère. Hansel avait simplement dit qu'il voulait être la sœur et Gretel avait retiré ses longs cheveux, les révélant n'être qu'une perruque et puis s'était dénudée avant de tendre sa robe noire et blanche et ses dessous féminins à son frère qui lui, avait fait de même avec ses vêtements de garçon qu'il avait échangé avec sa sœur.

Harry avait alors vu que les deux étaient tout simplement des changeurs de forme comme lui mais qu'ils alternaient de personnalité de temps à autres, entre Hansel, l'adorable petit garçon concerné pour sa petite sœur et essayant de la protéger de tous les maux et Gretel la merveilleuse petite sœur aimant jouer à saigner les autres et couvrant son frère quand il combattait à la hache en ouvrant le chemin. Harry ne savait pas qui était vraiment qui mais il n'en avait rien à faire, s'ils voulaient lui dire, ce serait à eux de se décider, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Celui qui était habillé en garçon et jouait le rôle de Hansel présentement avait pris les haches de son frère également, en dissimulant deux sous son imperméable sombre entrouvert laissant apparaître son haut semblant appartenir à un autre âge comme la robe que portait Gretel ainsi que son short marron ne cachant rien des longues jambes fines et très blanches que partageaient les deux jumeaux. Il avait dans les mains un fusil que les jumeaux avaient trouvé en fouillant l'armoire de la salle de réunion, un Garand M1 avec une lunette télescopique et un lance-grenade pour fusil, une arme qui inondait les marchés de l'armement dans toute l'Europe et ne coûtant que peu cher.

Gretel, elle, nota mentalement Harry, décidant de jouer le jeu, avait une mitrailleuse prise dans l'armoire elle aussi, ce que Harry reconnut comme le fusil-mitrailleur BAR, ou Browning M1918, une arme qu'il avait déjà utilisé pendant son passage au Tyrol, il avait du la laisser là-bas parce qu'il ne trouvait pas les bonnes munitions, utilisant plus le 9mm Parabellum ou le calibre 12 avec son fusil actuel.

Ainsi équipés, les trois commencèrent à descendre dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment dans lequel ils étaient, le plus excentré des cinq composant l'ensemble d'immeubles formant l'orphelinat Comaneci.

_ Vous saurez vous servir de ces trucs ? Demanda Harry en polonais, une des langues que les jumeaux avaient en commun avec Harry, d'un ton moqueur en désignant les deux armes que les jumeaux tenaient du regard.

_ Ma sœur chérie et moi savons utiliser tous les types d'armes différents, ne t'inquiète pas, … mon frère, admit Hansel en prenant la main de Gretel dans la sienne et en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

_ Je suis toute excitée, on va enfin pouvoir jouer à chat avec nos amis les grands, fit Gretel en serrant amoureusement contre elle le BAR qu'elle ne tenait plus qu'à une main sans le moindre souci.

_ C'est toujours le meilleur plat, du Zacusca bien frais et complètement pris par surprise, accorda Hansel d'une voix angélique en chargeant ses 8 cartouches allongées dans le fusil avant de relâcher la culasse avec un claquement sonore. Harry le fixa d'un air interrogateur avant de comprendre, l'analogie était bien trouvée. Hansel, Gretel et Harry étaient les chasseurs et les roumains étaient le plat de résistance.

_ Tu es efficace de loin Gretel ? Demanda Harry, la fille acquiesça immédiatement. On va ramener les poissons dans la salle de jeu qui sera notre filet, juste à côté de là, fit Harry en pointant les endroits sur le plan d'évacuation qu'ils avaient trouvé.

_ Là, c'est là qu'ils s'amusent en regardant les vidéos et en les reproduisant, indiqua Hansel en pointant plusieurs pièces alignées le long de deux couloirs à l'est et l'ouest du bâtiment en U sur le plan.

_ Ils s'amusent avec des enfants comme nous, déclara Gretel d'un ton étrange en lançant un regard bref vers le visage impassible de Harry.

_ Tu veux qu'on te ramène leurs jouets ? Demanda Hansel en souriant tendrement à sa sœur qui lui répondit par un grand sourire.

_ Oh oui alors ! Je vais en faire la collection ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ça leur apprendra de vouloir que je joue avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon frère chéri que j'adore du plus profond de mon cœur !

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime plus que tout ma sœur adorée, chuchota Hansel dans l'oreille de Gretel en l'enlaçant fort.

_ On ne jouera plus qu'ensemble à ce jeu hein, après ça ? Demanda-t-elle en levant des yeux violets pétillants de bonheur vers Hansel qui hochait la tête d'un air rassurant.

_ Plus que nous deux, affirma-t-il avant de lancer un regard interrogateur vers Harry qui traçait des traits imaginaires sur le plan avec son doigt. Ou nous trois ? Demanda-t-il doucement à Gretel pour que leur nouveau frère ne les entende pas.

_ Ou nous trois, répondit-elle avec un sourire de conspirateur identique à celui de son frère.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais … Harry ? Questionna Hansel en se retirant des bras de sa sœur. Harry se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire.

_ Ça vous dit de jouer à chat et de piéger les souris apeurées pour qu'elles soient désespérées et implorent notre pitié ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire carnassier.

_ Nous allons pouvoir entendre leurs cris quand ils réaliseront que leur situation n'a aucune issue et qu'ils sont destinés à perdre ce jeu de cache-cache quoiqu'ils fassent ? Demanda Gretel d'un air joyeux. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

_ Zacusca voulait que tu nous apprennes à mieux tuer, on va pouvoir voir pourquoi, dis nous ce que tu veux qu'on fasse. Tant qu'on peut tuer, ça nous va, expliqua Hansel d'un air nonchalant en reprenant sa métaphore alimentaire pour désigner la nationalité de leurs cibles. Chacun ses manies, pensa Harry en ne s'attardant pas sur ce détail inutile.

_ Ça tombe bien parce qu'à part nous et les autres enfants, personne ne quittera ce bâtiment en un seul morceau, indiqua Harry, faisant sourire les deux autres d'un air malicieux. Donc, fit Harry, attirant leur attention sur le plan d'évacuation accroché au mur. Le bâtiment est en U et nous sommes là, indiqua-t-il en montrant la cage d'escalier sur le plan, au sud du bâtiment. Remontant vers le nord, à l'est et à l'ouest, il y avait donc les deux couloirs avec les multiples chambres où des membres du gang du cadavre dans la salle de réunion derrière eux. Enfin, à l'autre bout, il n'y avait qu'un mur bloquant la face nord et empêchant toute sortie par cet endroit. Entre les deux très longs couloirs du rez-de-chaussée, il y avait la cour intérieure, alias la salle de jeu principale où Gretel, qui serait monter sur le toit de la face sud par les escaliers pourrait éliminer tous ceux qui apparaîtraient dans son champ de vision.

_ Il y a 63 hommes, 17 garçons et 12 filles dans ce bâtiment, révéla Hansel d'un seul coup.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Harry.

_ Hansel peut en permanence savoir qui est autour de lui et détecter la moindre présence à 100 mètres à la ronde, expliqua Gretel avec des étoiles dans les yeux. On s'est dit qu'on pouvait te montrer nos pouvoirs vu que tu en as, dit-elle d'une voix assez excitée.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que j'en ai ? Interrogea Harry en se tendant involontairement.

_ Je peux sentir si les personnes autour de moi ont des pouvoirs, fit Gretel.

_ Et tu n'as pas semblé surpris de nous voir complètement changer de sexe tout-à-l'heure, c'était le test pour être sur que tu sois bien quelqu'un avec des pouvoirs, déclara Hansel d'un air sérieux, apparaissant pour la première fois comme n'étant pas seulement un gamin de 11 ans. Tu es le premier à avoir des pouvoirs comme nous, tu peux faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il en hochant la tête frénétiquement avec sa sœur.

_ Je peux faire plusieurs choses, dont changer mon apparence comme vous deux, informa Harry. Mais bon, on reprendra ça après, on a des joueurs à aller chercher, fit Harry en chargeant la première cartouche de son fusil.

_ T'as raison, acquiesça résolument Hansel en se mettant aux côtés de Harry, devant Gretel. On tue d'abord, on parle ensuite, dit-il à nouveau de sa voix enfantine.

_ Et on mutile pendant qu'on parle, ajouta Gretel, faisant opiner du chef les deux garçons.

_ Donc, le plan est simple, annonça Harry. Hansel prend l'aile ouest, dit Harry en montrant la porte de là où ils étaient qui menait vers le couloir de gauche. Je prendrais le couloir de droite, montra Harry en désignant du doigt la porte menant à l'aile est. Mais d'abord, on va vérifier si Gretel aura un champ de vision suffisant du toit, fit Harry avant de les mener vers la cage d'escalier.

_ Je serais incapable de penser à des plans comme ça, dit Hansel en se renfrognant.

_ Ça permettrait qu'ils ne s'échappent pas, on veut attraper tout le poisson dans notre filet, étoffa Harry, sentant que l'utilité d'un tel plan n'était pas évidente aux yeux des deux autres. Les visages des deux s'illuminèrent et ils acquiescèrent vigoureusement.

_ Ce n'est pas aussi amusant si nos amis quittent le jeu sans qu'on en soit responsable, déclara Hansel d'un air pensif. Tu as une arme pour les combats de près Harry ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, fit Harry avant de sortir un couteau de combat avec une lame assez courte de 13 centimètres.

_ Gretel, appela Hansel et la fille souleva un moment sa robe et sortit un sabre recourbé de ses porte-jarretelles. Ce sera mieux non ?

_ Vous aussi, vous pouvez ranger des objets dans des espaces absurdement petits, releva Harry en prenant le sabre qui faisait environ 25 centimètres, une bonne lame courte.

_ Oui ! J'ai 17 haches sur moi, indiqua fièrement Hansel. Et 12 fusils, une tronçonneuse, un parapluie et un mine antichar.

_ 4 sabres en plus de celui-ci, 5 pistolet-mitrailleurs, 15 pistolets et assez de munitions pour tuer des milliers de personnes, annonça à son tour Gretel en faisant la moue. Il a plus d'armes que moi.

_ Oui mais tu tues plus que moi, contra Hansel en la caressant sur le dessus de la tête tendrement et en la faisant sourire à nouveau. Tu vivras plus longtemps que moi, affirma-t-il.

_ Non, on sera immortel parce qu'on tuera pour toujours ! S'insurgea Gretel. Et avec Harry comme notre nouveau frère ! Ajouta-t-elle, surprenant Harry. Les deux avaient déjà une relation très fusionnelle et exclusive, il ne pensait pas qu'il serait si rapidement accepté … mais n'était pas spécialement contre. Même si pour le moment, ils resteraient ensemble le temps de la destruction de cet orphelinat de dégénérés.

_ Je croyais que vous plaisantiez tout-à-l'heure, remarqua Harry. Les deux tournèrent des visages coupables vers le garçon.

_ En fait, on s'est souvenu de toi, expliqua Hansel d'un air anxieux. Tu … tu es un modèle pour nous, avoua Hansel. Mais on a mis du temps à se rappeler que c'était toi, l'anglais dans les vidéos que nous montrait les adultes, marmonna le garçon aux yeux améthyste qui devenaient larmoyants.

_ Tu es comme nous, fit Gretel sur un ton d'excuse, et sans tes vidéos, on aurait jamais su comment devenir de bons tueurs et survivre ici, on aurait jamais pu trouver la solution tout seul, expliqua-t-elle, prenant Harry totalement au dépourvu.

_ Je … je suis content que ça ait pu vous aider, dit Harry même s'il était un peu embarrassé qu'ils aient vu certaines de ces vidéos … ça appartenait à un passé qu'il devrait mettre derrière lui. Il était aussi impressionné que ses vidéos aient pu servir de guide à quelqu'un.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors que les trois montaient les escaliers jusqu'à arriver à la porte qui donnait sur le toit, au-dessus du second étage. Harry brisa enfin le silence.

_ Ça vous dit de faire les mercenaires pour s'amuser à massacrer tous ceux qui voudraient standardiser les enfants du monde sur notre modèle ? Demanda le garçon aux yeux émeraude. Les deux le regardèrent avec intérêt et soulagement.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire en temps que mercenaires ? S'enquit Hansel d'un ton concerné.

_ Ça dépend ce que vous voulez faire, dit Harry, content qu'ils n'aient pas rejeté son idée d'entrée de jeu. Ça lui était venu comme ça. Il avait apprécié se faire payer pour semer chaos et destruction et il pouvait très bien utiliser ce genre d'activité pour se rapprocher des milieux où il pourrait entrer en contact avec ceux qui traitaient mal des enfants qui ne devaient pas avoir à vivre ce qu'il avait vécu.

_ On veut tuer, lança directement Gretel alors qu'ils étaient arrivés sur le toit.

_ D'ailleurs, interpella Harry en repensant à ce que Gretel avait dit plus tôt. Pourquoi tu dis que vous serez immortels si vous tuez pour toujours ? Questionna le jeune sorcier.

_ C'est évident non ? Dit Gretel d'une voix adorable en faisant de grands yeux choqués à Harry. Si on tue, on vit plus longtemps. En tuant les gens, on s'empare de leur vie, c'est l'immortalité de tuer constamment, développa-t-elle comme si elle récitait une leçon de vie, ce que ça devait être pour elle.

_ On s'en est rendu compte quand on a vu que les enfants qui tuaient les autres vivaient plus longtemps que les autres, ils ne se faisaient pas tuer par les autres, ils n'étaient pas emmenés par les paramilitaires qui visitent l'orphelinat chaque mois, ils vivaient, continuaient de tuer, étaient applaudis et riaient avec les adultes. Plus ils tuaient, plus ils avaient des choses et étaient heureux, c'est bien la preuve que tuer, c'est la vie ? Renchérit Hansel.

_ Si vous le dîtes, songea Harry à voix basse. On dit bien, 'tuer ou être tué', ajouta-t-il alors qu'une passion nouvelle rentrait dans son regard. Alors assurons-nous que ce soit eux qui partent subir mille tortures en Enfer et nous qui restions éternellement en vie dans ce monde corrompu ! Invita Harry avec force alors que les jumeaux sautaient de joie en levant le poing et en riant aux éclats.

Les trois inspectèrent en vitesse le toit, et installèrent une mine antipersonnel que Harry avait trouvé dans l'une des chambres de l'hôtel des hongrois qu'il avait vidé plus tôt dans la journée. Ils la mirent à l'entrée du toit, pour s'assurer que Gretel n'aurait aucun problème de ce côté là et qu'elle serait prévenue s'ils parvenaient jusque là. Le toit offrait une vue imprenable sur toute la cour, et Harry et Hansel se regardèrent avec des lueurs de défi dans les yeux.

_ Celui qui débusque les rats le plus rapidement ? Demanda Harry alors que Hansel hochait la tête en faisant un petit sourire appréciateur.

_ J'espère qu'ils joueront le jeu, confia-t-il d'une voix fluette.

_ Moi aussi, dit Gretel en faisant apparaître plus de balles avec ses pouvoirs, que Harry pensait de plus en plus être de la magie.

_ Comment tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-il à la roumaine.

_ Je pense très fort à avoir plus de munitions, je m'imagine les balles se collant aux autres et à celles que j'ai déjà et hop ! Elles apparaissent, comme par magie, expliqua la jeune fille avec des yeux brillants. Harry regarda son fusil et se concentra comme elle l'avait dit. Il essaya puis réussit à recréer la sensation de quand il changeait son apparence et imagina les cartouches pour son Remington. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait la main pleine de cartouches et ses yeux s'illuminèrent, ce serait un massacre, songea-t-il alors qu'il sautait pour atterrir sur l'un des rebords menant au couloir qu'il devait nettoyer tandis que Hansel faisait de même de l'autre côté.

Arrivé sur le rebord en béton, Harry déverrouilla la vitre de l'extérieur en la tapotant avec un peu de magie au bout du doigt, ce qui fonctionna sans problèmes, et se dirigea tout de suite vers la première porte. Harry eut un instant d'hésitation avant d'entendre le Garand de Hansel et ensuite le BAR de Gretel cracher leurs premiers tirs. Il n'eut que quelques secondes à attendre avant que sa première cible n'ouvre la porte en ayant encore le pantalon autour des chevilles et un pistolet à peine dégainé dans la main gauche.

_ Il ne faut jamais ouvrir la porte sans vérifier qui il y a derrière, réprimanda Harry en tirant avec son fusil dans le torse nu de l'homme qui fut projeté en arrière, des morceaux de chairs volant dans tous les sens.

_ Qu'est-ce que … ! vint un cri de l'intérieur. Harry entra et tua de la même façon les deux autres hommes sur les deux sofas avant de tourner son regard sur la fille qui avait diverti les trois pendant un certain moment à en juger de son état.

_ La liberté et ses difficultés ou la délivrance de la mort ? Proposa Harry dans un roumain approximatif en donnant une des couvertures traînant dans la pièce à la gamine. Celle-ci se contenta de regarder Harry avec de grands yeux apeurés avant de secouer frénétiquement la tête.

_ Vivre ! Vivre ! Vie ! Dit-elle avant d'aller s'enfermer dans une autre pièce. Harry haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie. Un homme déboula alors à l'intérieur avec un pistolet-mitrailleur dans la main.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici !? Exigea-t-il de savoir en regardant les trois cadavres alternativement avant de poser enfin les yeux sur Harry qui lui souriait sauvagement.

_ Rien, on fait juste un jeu de cache-cache et tu es le quatrième à avoir perdu, annonça l'enfant en éliminant le criminel sans battre un cil. Il s'avança ensuite dans le couloir et vit que plusieurs hommes étaient sortis des chambres et commençaient déjà à se faire tirer par Gretel qui emplissait l'air de balles. Messieurs ! Appela Harry d'une voix forte en pointant son fusil vers les hommes du couloir qui regardaient déjà pour la plupart dans sa direction mais semblaient encore et toujours négliger de le considérer comme une menace. Hansel, Gretel et moi voulons jouer à un jeu de cache-cache, ce n'est pas marrant si vous restez à découvert comme ça, déplora Harry alors qu'une explosion retentissait depuis l'autre aile du bâtiment, juste en face. Courrez … ordonna alors Harry d'une voix glacée en déchargeant à de multiples reprises son fusil. Il se mit à avancer, en tirant sur tous ceux qui étaient dans son champ de vision, brandissant ou non des armes.

Une balle érafla alors la joue de Harry qui s'était jeté contre le mur pour justement éviter le tireur qu'il venait repérer à l'autre bout de l'aile, calmement posé et visant Harry en ignorant ses collègues cherchant à tout prix à s'enfuir vers les trois portes communiquant avec la cour et ses multiples endroits où ils pourraient trouver une couverture et massacrer ce gamin qui sortait de nulle part et les tirait comme des lapins.

Harry fit un roulé-boulé pour rentrer dans une des pièces s'alignant le long du couloir et prit l'une des mitraillettes garnissant les cadavres ornant le sol du petit salon dans lequel il était. Il ressortit rapidement, constatant que l'homme visait maintenant Gretel depuis une fenêtre et arrosa les obstacles le séparant du tireur et le tireur lui-même. Celui-ci remarqua tout de suite le bruit de l'arme de Harry et se mit à couvert derrière deux de ses camarades qui prirent les balles à sa place. Il lâcha les deux cadavres avant de se ruer dans la dernière pièce donnant sur le couloir, la plus grande selon le plan et Harry prit le temps d'achever tout ce qui restait de vivant avant de le suivre. Il se mit à l'encadrement de la porte, voyant au passage Hansel passer d'ennemi à ennemi dans la cour avec deux haches et étant couvert de sang de la tête au pied. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés semblaient rayonner de bonheur alors qu'il tranchait les membres de ses victimes alors que sa sœur les achevait avec une précision redoutable.

_ Eh bien gamin ! Tu as peur de te retrouver face à moi ! Provoqua celui qui devait être le tireur que Harry voulait se faire. Le garçon aux yeux verts visualisa une grenade dans son esprit et se concentra sur sa magie, mais il n'obtint qu'une goupille … Il réessaya ensuite, entendant vaguement cinq fusils d'assaut être armés. Il obtint alors la grenade … mais sans goupille, il la jeta devant lui, dans la cour, à un endroit où deux hommes tentaient de tirer sur Hansel mais n'arrivant pas à le toucher à cause de sa rapidité et de son agilité qui surprirent même Harry. La grenade fit son arc de cercle et termina juste dans le massif de fleurs protégeant les deux avant d'exploser en détruisant les murets en bois qui les avaient protégés de Gretel. Celle-ci, constatant que les deux étaient encore vivants, rampant avec plusieurs shrapnels dans le corps, mit fin à leur supplice en quelques cartouches.

Au troisième essai, Harry fit apparaître une grenade qu'il pouvait dégoupiller et qu'il lança rapidement, n'étant pas spécialement confiant dans ses prouesses magiques encore. La pièce où l'attendaient ses nouveaux camarades de jeu subit alors l'explosion et Harry se rua à l'intérieur en mitraillant ceux qui s'étaient retrouvés à découvert quand ils avaient essayé de se protéger de la grenade à fragmentation de Harry. Il se cacha ensuite derrière un sofa éventré quand plusieurs rafales répliquèrent à son assaut. Harry changea alors d'arme, reprenant son fusil à pompe et le chargea d'un coup sec.

Entendant du bruit sur sa droite, Harry se releva de toute sa hauteur, avisa les deux tireurs se dirigeant vers le côté de son sofa en moins d'une seconde et tira un coup dévastateur qui troua les deux jugulaires de ses assaillants. Il roula ensuite sur le côté droit, se rapprochant de l'endroit où les deux qui avaient essayé de le prendre à revers gisaient face contre le sol. Harry rechargea son fusil, ce qu'il avait négligé de faire juste avant et passa de sofa en sofa, progressant vers le fond de la pièce où il estimait que les derniers adultes l'attendaient.

_ On va voir si tu essaies de me tuer comme ça ! S'exclama alors la même voix que celle de l'homme qui avait essayé de le provoquer avant que le tireur qu'il poursuivait n'apparaisse avec un sourire mauvais, poussant devant lui un jeune garçon un peu plus vieux que Harry et une fille qui devait avoir le même âge. Les deux enfants étaient terrifiés alors que leurs corps protégeaient efficacement l'homme qui avait un regard triomphal fixé sur Harry. Maintenant, reprit l'homme avec excitation. Tu vas poser tes armes et me mener à tes petits copains les jumeaux, et vous allez m'aider à prendre le contrôle de l'organisation. Annonça-t-il. Depuis le temps que j'en rêve, ajouta-t-il d'un air euphorique.

_ Tu as fait une erreur monumentale en croyant que j'avais toujours un cœur, déclara Harry d'un ton glacial alors qu'il levait son fusil et tirait un unique coup à moins d'une vingtaine de centimètres des trois. Ils furent instantanément déchiquetés par la chevrotine et moururent sur le coup. Harry se retourna alors, rechargeant la cartouche qu'il venait de tirer avant d'actionner la pompe. Il lança brièvement un regard compatissant vers l'endroit où reposaient maintenant les deux enfants et puis sortit de la pièce pour se ruer vers la cour intérieure où Hansel et Gretel, qui était descendue, continuaient de massacrer tous les adultes sans états d'âme.

_ Ah Harry ! Je croyais qu'on allait devoir venir s'assurer que tu ne sois pas tomber dans un des pièges de Sanero ! L'interpella Gretel de très bonne humeur en le voyant arriver. Elle avait pris position derrière plusieurs poubelles métalliques qu'elle avait arrangé en carré autour d'elle et tirait frénétiquement sur tous les endroits où Harry apercevait de temps à autres du mouvement. Harry se glissa à ses côtés en rangeant son fusil et sortit le PGM français qu'il avait récupéré chez les hongrois un peu plus tôt avec un sourire. Il vit que Gretel avait pris une Kalachnikov avec lunette de visée et s'était installé sur le toit, utilisant deux cadavres comme protection contre les attaques venant d'en-dessous et tirant d'entre les deux corps où il s'était niché.

_ Sanero ? Interrogea Harry, momentanément détourné du fusil qu'il avait chargé.

_ Le bras droit du Zacusca que tu as éliminé, très vicieux et ennuyeux avec ses pièges et son sadisme lui faisant perdre de vue l'importance de tuer ses adversaires, répondit Gretel avant de trembler un peu quand elle lâcha une nouvelle rafale avec la Browning.

_ Tu le connais bien ? Interrogea Harry en épaulant son fusil.

_ Un peu, il aimait nous faire nous punir l'un l'autre et essayer de nous faire nous entre-tuer, cracha Gretel d'un ton venimeux. Merci de lui avoir régler son compte, grand-frère, remercia Gretel avant de sentir une puissante décharge d'énergie à sa gauche et de voir le fusil de Harry s'ébranler alors que son corps ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Elle risqua un coup d'œil dans la direction que visait Harry et vit un trou béant dans l'une des couvertures qu'utilisaient leurs adversaires et deux d'entre eux tituber hors de l'endroit avec des bouts entiers de torse qui leur manquaient.

_ Il n'est plus un problème, offrit Harry en tirant à nouveau, sa cartouche semant mort et dévastation dans son sillage sur un autre endroit où se cachaient plusieurs ennemis.

_ Il est joli ton jouet, complimenta Gretel avec des yeux scintillants.

_ Il est efficace pour jouer à débusquer les rats qui ne veulent pas jouer dans les règles, confia Harry avec un sourire carnassier que lui rendit la jeune fille au visage adouci par sa joie malgré les gouttes de sang parsemant ses joues.

Il actionna ensuite sa radio pour appeler Hansel.

_ Hansel, il en reste ? Demanda Harry en balayant la cour du regard.

_ Non, grand frère, la voie est libre, chantonna le garçon avant de sauter du toit et de se réceptionner sans un bruit après la chute de deux étages. Est-ce qu'on va s'occuper du reste des bâtiments maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Ils vont nous attendre, vous pouvez tirer au fusil de précision ? Questionna Harry.

_ Mais on peut directement apparaître au milieu des ennemis, on connaît les bâtiments comme notre poche, proposa Gretel.

_ Ah ? S'étonna Harry.

_ Oui, avec nos pouvoirs, tu peux pas le faire toi ? S'enquit Hansel.

_ Mmm … parlez-moi de ce que vous pouvez faire avec la magie, demanda Harry en pensant déjà aux possibilités qui s'ouvraient à eux grâce à la magie. Cette magie semble vraiment intéressante, ajouta-t-il.

_ Magie ? Répétèrent les jumeaux en ouvrant de grands yeux émerveillés qu'ils tournèrent vers Harry.

_ Magie, confirma-t-il avec un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon.

* * *

Auteur : Triplé gagnant ? :D

Donc voilà, le 'partenariat' Hansel, Harry et Gretel commence à montrer sa vraie forme.

Par contre, j'ai vu que j'avais fait un anachronisme (ce n'est sûrement pas le seul mais celui-là, je l'ai vu donc), le PGM Hécate qu'a Harry est sorti en 93 et non en 89 comme je le croyais. Donc techniquement, il ne peut pas l'avoir, mais bon, voilà, admettons, vive la fiction xD

Sinon, pas grand chose à rajouter, on progresse un peu et on voit Harry réaliser que ses pouvoirs peuvent lui servir à plus que cacher des armes dans ses chaussettes.

Après, que Hansel et Gretel soient magiques, j'ai pensé que ça s'imposait *-* et puis la Métamorphomagie, c'est pour rendre l'ambiguïté autour de leur relation et de leurs sexes respectifs parfaite.


End file.
